Megane Shōjo
by Beikkuma-99
Summary: Lucy, anak pindahan dari luar kota, masuk ke SMA Fairy Tail, yaitu SMA yang penuh dengan orang-orang kayanya. /Cih, apa-apaan pandangan mereka itu? Apa aura kemiskinanku segitu terpancarnya!/ Megane!Lucy, OOC. /Warning! Banyak nista pada Lucy!/Cover isnt by me!/ /Fic NaLu and others!/ Mind to RnR? :D /chapter 1, 2 & 3 was edited!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Rate? T**

**Genre? Romance/Humor.**

**Pair? NaLu of course! ..and others.**

**.**

**Warning(s) ! Gaje, abal, banyak typo, nista, garings, authornya newbie, dll.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Megane Shōjo**

**by**

**Beikkuma-99**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

.

**RnR please :D**

**...also, happy (maybe?) reading! :D**

* * *

''Woooi keturunan kebo... Cepetan bangun!''. Maki Loke pada keb–maksudnya Lucy.

Sudah sejam berlalu sejak Loke membangunkan Lucy si kebo, namun ia tak kunjung bangun juga.

Padahal alarm yang di setel oleh Lucy, bunyinya sampai menyebabkan para tetangga terdekatnya _melek_ semua.

Dan bahkan Loke yang sampai nyaris kehilangan telinganya… tapi nih kebo masih aja bobo!

Loke Heartfilia, menghela nafas frustasi...

Nyaris menyerah membangunkan saudaranya ini.

Tapi ia juga takut bila ia tak membangunkan Lucy, ia bisa mati di tangan Lucy si garang.

Julukan itu Loke berikan pada Lucy karena kalau Lucy sudah marah ia bisa menjadi monster yang lebih menakutkan dari Erza maupun Mirajane, dua gadis cantik jelita namun juga seperti iblis, teman dekat skaligus sekelas di SMA-nya.

Di tengah frustasinya ia tak sengaja melirik jam tangannya dan mendapati jarum jam sudah mengarah pada pukul 06.45...membuatnya nyaris menelan jam tangannya.

_Dimana~_

_ Dimana~ Dimana~  
_

Sebelum Loke sempat menelan jam tangannya... Tiba-tiba _handphone-_nya berbunyi dengan nada SMS sinting dengan suara Ayu T*ngt*ng, juga ternyata itu sms dari pacarnya Loke.

_From : Aries cyang Loke._

_Loke... katanya kamu mau menjemputku pukul 06.30!_

_kenapa belum datang juga, sih? :( _

_... jangan2 kamu kepincut sama cewek dalam perjalanan menjemputku!?  
_

_lalu kamu selingkuh dengannya :O_

_#maaf saja aku berpikiran begitu, _

_soalnya kamu playboy akut sih sebelum berpacaran denganku! -_-v_

_huh... =3=_

_pokoknya kalau 5 menit lagi kamu belum datang juga,_

_akan kuanggap itu benar dan... aku akan minta putus!_

_ -END-_

Kini jam tangan Loke pun sukses di telan olehnya, tanpa di kunyah ataupun air, permirsa.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati...Loke keluar dari kamar Lucy dan langsung menyambar tas, kunci mobil dan kunci rumahnya.

''Aku datang sekarang juga Aries! Akan kubuktikan bahwa cintaku benar-benar tulus hanya padamu seorang...''. Katanya sambil mengunci pintu rumahnya.

''...meski nanti sekalipun aku akan **MATI** di tangan Lucy''. Dengan menekan kata 'mati', ia mengucapkannya dengan gagah skaligus_ dramatis._

_Brrmm... _Iapun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan segera menjemput sang pacar, mengabaikan akibat dari perbuatannya ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal di kunci...

Bagaimana dengan Lucy?

Apakah ia terkunci di dalam?

Jawabannya, tentu saja tidak!

Karena rumah keluarga Loke, meskipun di kunci dari luar, pintu dari dalam rumah tetap bisa di buka secara otomatis(?).

(Loke : Oi Bei sinting, kenapa malah jadi bahas pintu?! | Bei : Eh, iye ye(?) mangapkan saya(?))

Kalau begitu balik lagi ke kamar si _blondie_, Lucy Heartfilia.

.

.

.

.

.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*GABRUKK!*_**

Tiba-tiba, Lucy terjatuh dari kasurnya dengan posisi kepalanya yang jatuh duluan ke bawah.

Dan nistanya lagi, lantai di rumah Loke terbuat dari kayu yang sangat keras.

Menciptakan sebuah benjolan sebesar bakso setan pada dahi Lucy, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

''_Itte_... Lantai kayu sialan! Ughh... Padahal aku sedang asyik bermimpi bertemu serigala ganteng!''. Makinya yang masih dengan mata terpejam kepada pada lantai kayu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terdapat benjol, dan nistanya lagi Lucy korban sinetron.

Perlahan iapun membuka mata _c__aramel-_nya.

Dan kemudian memakai kacamata _minus _kesayangannya, yang walau modelnya sudah ketinggalan jaman, dan ukurannya sangat besar, namun Lucy sangat menyayangi kacamatanya itu, bahkan baginya kacamata hitamnya itu adalah jimat keberuntungannya.

Setelah selesai memakai kacamatanya, iapun melirik jam alarm dengan wajah syok, ''KYAAA! AKU BISA TELAT!''.

Jeritnya, histeris.

''LOKE SIAL, JANGAN BILANG KALAU DIA MENINGGALKANKU?! SIAL! SIAL! PADAHAL SUDAH KUSURUH DIA UNTUK MEMBANGUNKANKU!''. Setelah puas berteriak, ia segera keluar kamar dan mencari Loke.

Namun benar dugaan Lucy, di rumah saudaranya itu sudah benar-benar kosong.

Orangtua Loke jarang sekali pulang, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa membangunkan tidur kebo-nya Lucy selain Loke, yang pada akhirnya juga menyerah dan meninggalkannya.

Karena waktu sudah sangat mepet...

Lucy langsung dengan kecepatan cahaya mandi (Bebek).

Tak lupa menggosok giginya, menggunakan k*d*m*.

Setelah itu ia memakai seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna _pink-_putih untuk murid perempuan, menaikan posisi kacamata hitamnya, mengepang dua rambutnya dan iapun segera berlari mengambil sepedanya digudang, karna kalau sudah jam segini, bis sudah berangkat semua, dan butuh setengah jam untuk menunggu bis berikutnya.

Setelah mengambil sepedanya di gudang... Lucypun mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan motor balap(?), tak hanya se-sinting itu saja, ia juga menerobos serta memaki anak-anak bahkan sampai nenek-nenek yang menghalangi dia lewat, sang nenek yang ia terobos pun mengutuk anak gila ini supaya dapat karma.

'Kalau sampai telat di hari pertama aku pindah sekolah, bisa mampus! Apalagi kalau sampai ibu Loke tau!' Batin Lucy panik, dan terus menambah kecepatan sepedanya, yang berhasil membalap bis yang ia terlambat naiki.

* * *

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

* * *

Lucy adalah murid pindahan dari SMA di luar kota.

Alasannya pindah sekolah dan tinggal bersama Loke, di rumahnya, di karenakan ia kekurangan biaya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di SMA lamanya.

Walaupun selama ini juga, Lucy selalu berusaha mencari dana untuk bersekolah di SMA-nya yang dulu lewat novel karangannya yang ia terbitkan sendiri.

Tapi apa daya, pada akhirnya uang hasil novel buatan Lucy belum cukup untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Beda dengan adik lelakinya—Romeo... beruntung karena kepintarannya, ia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa dan bisa bersekolah gratis di SMPnya...

Lucy sungguh sangat iri pada kepintaran adiknya itu!

Oh iya... Nyaris lupa.

SMA yang akan Lucy sekolahi sekarang—SMA Fairy Tail, adalah sekolahan milik ibu-nya Loke.

Lucy di tawarkan oleh ibu Loke untuk bersekolah secara gratis di sana.

Walaupun ia harus berpisah dengan keluarganya karena sekolahnya berada di luar kota-nya, namun dia rela... Karena ia takkan merepotkan keluarganya, dengan ia yang bersekolah secara gratis seperti adiknya.

_*Sreeeek*_

Lucy memberhentikan sepedanya begitu tiba di depan gedung yang bertuliskan 'SMA Fairy Tail'.

Setelah itu melirik jam tangannya.

''Kyaaa~ Dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku!''. Lucy goyang itik(?) saking senangnya... karna masih ada 5 menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai.

_Kruyuuuuk~ _

_Kruyuuuuk~_

Lucy menghentikan goyangan nista-nya tersebut, karena tiba-tiba saja cacing di perutnya mulai meronta-ronta, karena ia belum makan apapun tadi pagi, saking paniknya karena takut terlambat.

''Sial, aku lupa sarapan tadi... Dewi fortuna mempermainkanku!''. Makinya, sambil memegangi perut.

Lucy paling tak tahan dengan yang namanya 'kelaparan'.

Setelah puas memaki sang 'Dewi fortuna', lalu Lucy berjalan berdampingan dengan sepedanya, menuju ke tempat parkiran yang berada tak jauh dari depan gedung sekolah.

_kreeek... _

Di saat ia baru saja selesai memarkirkan sepedanya...

Mata _caramel_nya mendapati beberapa paku kecil di tempat ia parkir, dan mengempeskan kedua ban sepeda Lucy.

Mungkinkah ini karma dari sang nenek di perjalanan tadi? XD

Wah, ini jadi pelajaran pada Lucy supaya tak memaki orang-orang terutama para nenek-nenek dengan seenak udelnya lagi.

_Kruyuuk~ Kruyuuk~_

Cacing di perutnya kembali demo karena kelaparan.

Iapun pundung di pojokan lengkap dengan background tersambar petir.

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

–LUCY POV–

_Kruyuuk~ Kryuuuyuuuuuuuk~_

Ugh... Aku lapar sekali.

Ah! Aku harus melupakan soal makanan untuk saat ini.

Nanti siang pasti aku akan berburu makanan di kantin!

Waktuku juga tinggal 2 menit nih, sebelum kegiatan belajar-mengajar di mulai.

Aku harus segera masuk ke dalam kelasku.

Tapi, ya...

Kelas-ku, 2-D ada dimana _'_sih?!

Sedari tadi aku mencari-cari sambil berlari, berputar-putar gedung sekolahan ini tapi tak kunjung kutemukan juga.

Dan juga, entah kenapa rasanya sepi sekali di sini!

Tidak ada orang yang lewat, ataupun di depan ruang kelas.

Pintunya juga serba di kunci, dan jendelanya di tralis serta diberi horden, membuat aku tak bisa mengintip kelas atau bertanya ke dalam-nya.

Aneh sekali...

Kenapa juga pintu harus di kunci, dan jendelanya di tutup, sih?!

Sekolahan macam apa ini?! -_-

Seperti brangkas bank atau tempat orang kaya menyimpan harta karun saja...

Aku sudah sangat frustasi, dan nyaris menyerah mencari kelasku!

Ugh, dasar Loke sialan!

Lihat saja nanti bila kutemukan akan kuremukan wajah _playboy_ sialmu itu!

''SIAPAPUN, BANTU AKU!''. Teriakku karena sudah sangat pusing mencari, walau aku masih mencari sambil berlari sih.

Karena aku tak mau menyerah, walau hatiku sudah menyerah duluan...

Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menemukan kelasku!

''Hoi, gadis berkacamata yang di sana! Sedang apa kamu berlari mengelilingi gedung kosong ini?''. Teriak seseorang—laki-laki yang tak jauh di belakangku, refleks aku berhenti berlari dan menoleh kebelakang.

Dan di saat aku melihat wajahnya... aku sampai tercengang.

Karena dia sungguh… Tampan! Ya, tampan sekali malah!

Tapi ada apa dengan rambut cowok ini?! Warnanya senada dengan seragamku... pink!

Ah! Lupakan soal orang ini, Lucy.

Yang penting sekarang aku harus bertanya dimana kelasku!

Eh, tapi tunggu..

''Ap-apa?! Gedung kosong?...J-jadi ini bukan SMA Fairy Tail?!''. Aku kaget dan kesal sekaligus.

Sepertinya aku salah masuk tempat.

Tapi aku tadi tidak salah baca kok!

Gedung ini betulan ada tulisan 'SMA Fairy Tail'-nya di depan.

''Norak banget, sih. Tentu saja ini juga bagian dari SMA Fairy Tail, namun ini gedung praktek dan kelas untuk ujian... Kalau SMA-nya ada di belakang gedung ini, tuh lihat!''.

Katanya dengan ketus, sambil menunjuk gedung yang tak terlalu jauh dari sini dengan wajah ketus juga.

Menyebalkan sekali sih cowok cakep ini?! -_-

Dan gedung ini lebih besar 5x lipat dan tingkat dari gedung kosong ini, yang ukurannya sudah seperti sekolahan biasanya.

Malunya aku salah mengira gedung ini sebagai gedung sekolahnya... tapi bagaimanapun juga sekolah ini besar sekali!

Seperti istana saja, sudah gitu sekolahannya benar-benar bersih, terawat, dan luas sekali!

Sekolah lamaku benar-benar bukan apa-apa di bandingkan SMA Fairy Tail.

Tidak sia-sia berarti pengorbananku pindah keluar kota sendirian... xD

Aku kembali tercengang dengan melihat SMA ini.

''Oi, gadis berkacamata! Kenapa kamu malah bengong, sih?! Aduh, cepat dong kalau tak mau terlambat!''.

''Ha-''.

_Sreet... _Ia dengan seenak dengkulnya main menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari bersamanya menuju gedung sekolah.

''Sialan kamu rambut pink unyu-unyu! Main tarik-tarik saja... sakit tau! Dan satu lagi, namaku 'LUCY' bukan 'gadis berkacamata', jadi jangan seenak dengkulmu memanggilku begitu!''. Teriakku sebal sambil menarik tanganku dari pegangannya.

Dan saat kutarik tanganku, aku sudah tiba di depan gedung SMA-ku.

''Duh, berisik kamu Luigi! Ah, ya... Kelas 2-D ada dipojok kanan sana. Juga terakhir, rambutku itu salmon bukan pink!''. Ia menunjukan arah kelasku sembari protes soal panggilanku dengan wajah ketus-nya, lagi.

Suruh siapa lagian manggil aku gadis berkacamata! Juga—

''Terimakasih, dan namaku L-U-C-Y bukan L-U-I-G-I!''. Sekali lagi aku berteriak pada si pinky bolot menyebalkan berwajah ketus ini!

''Ya, ya terserah...''. Responnya dengan wajah datar, dan ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya sendiri, yaitu kelas 2-A.

..wuidih! Kelas A? Itukan kelasnya si kampret Loke.

Dan menurut ceritanya sih, di situ kelas murid-murid berbakat dan pintar semua.

YA AMPUN, LUCY!

Ini bukanlah _timing_-nya untuk kagum.

Apalagi pada si ketus sialan itu.

Aku harus segera masuk ke kelas!

.

.

.

Senangnya saat aku masuk kelas waktunya tepat sekali pukul 07.00, ini semua berkat si ketus pinky itu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuknya! ^u^

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

- NORMAL POV -

Setelah Lucy masuk kekelas, iapun maju ke depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Namun dia merasa agak risih...

Karena sejak ia maju ke depan, samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan yang rata-rata oleh anak perempuan, yang mengatakan soal kacamatanya yang ketinggalan jaman, rambut _blonde_nya yang di kepang dua seperti anak TK, dan culun.

Bahkan ada laki-laki yang mengatakan dengan suara lantang bahwa penampilan Lucy benar-benar tidak jantan?!

'Memangnya kenapa sih dengan penampilanku?! Apa ada yang salah, hah?!' Batin Lucy kesal.

Namun ia menahan keinginannya untuk meneriaki satu kelas ini karena ia murid baru, dan guru di kelasnya yang terlihat sangat _killer _walau cantik.

'Hey, hey... penampilannya itu seperti orang kuper dan golongan jelata yang selalu di nista di pilem sinetron...' Bisik gadis yang berada di meja depan di dekat Lucy, sampai suaranya bisa tertangkap oleh telinga Lucy.

'Iya, ya... ternyata orang seperti itu ada juga, ku kira cuma di sinetron doang, amit-amit deh!' Balas teman sebelahnya juga dengan berbisik.

Lucy yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sambil pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

'Cih... dasar korban sinetron sinting!' Padahal dalam hati ia mengutuki dua gadis tersebut.

''Lucy Heartfilia, silahkan duduk dibangku kosong sebelah Levy McGarden''. Kata Ur-sensei, memecahkan lamunan Lucy sambil menunjuk gadis berambut biru dan memakai bando oranye yang bernama Levy McGarden.

''Baik, sensei…''. Lucy menuju bangku di sebelah Levy McGarden yang kosong, dan gadis bernama Levy itu terus memplototi Lucy sampai ia duduk di bangku, di sebelahnya.

''Hei, kamu betulan Lucy Heartfilia?''. Bisik Levy dengan 'masih memplototi Lucy'

''I-iya…''. Lucy balik berbisik sambil tergagap karna pandangan Levy yang menurutnya- seram. Kepadanya.

Sambil membatinkan 'Apakah ia tidak senang ya aku duduk dengannya? Sehingga memplototiku begitu, hiiiee'

''Sungguh?! Ciyus?! Miapah?!''. Bisiknya lagi dengan matanya yang, 'masih memplototi Lucy'

''Ciyusan! Ini Lucy! Kenapa sih?!''. Karena kesal di pelototi begitu, Lucy cemberut.

Tiba-tiba Levy nyengir, ''J-jadi kamu Lucy?! Kamu penulis novel, ya, kan?!''.

''Begitulah~ dan aku sudah menerbitkan beberapa karya dari novel-novelku dan juga ada yang ku share di internet''. Kata Lucy sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya plus efek 'cling'.

**_*BRAKK*_**

Levy refleks membanting meja saking senangnya, ''Kyaa~ Lucy-san, aku fan—'',

Belum selesai Levy bicara, langsung di sambung oleh Ur-sensei.

''Levy, dan Lucy! Kalian keluar dari kelas sampai pelajaran saya selesai! Dari tadi saya perhatikan kalian saling berbisik-bisik, walau tadi itu masih saya maafkan karna Lucy murid baru di sini!

Dan sekarang sudah tak ada ampun lagi karena kalian berisik, terutama kamu, Lucy…

Sebagai murid baru mohon jaga sikapmu, sekolah ini sangatlah disiplin!''. Usir Ur-sensei, galak.

Lucy dan Levy langsung keluar dari kelas 2-D.

Guru di SMA ini rata-rata memang gadis... Alias galak dan sadis!

_Di luar kelas, Lucy dan Levy…_

''Maaf, Lucy-san… Gara-gara aku melampiaskan kesenanganku pada meja, kamu jadi di hukum... Tadi itu aku benar-benar lupa keadaan, karna aku, sangat suka karya novelmu, secara online maupun buku, dan juga bisa di bilang bahwa aku ini fans berat novel karyamu!''. Ucap Levy dengan wajah sangat bahagia, walau ia tengah di hukum.

Mendengar bahwa karya novelnya memiliki fans yang begitu mengagumi karya novelnya, Lucy senang bukan main.

Lucy tersenyum saking senangnya juga, padahal ia sedang di hukum.

''Tidak apa-apa, dan, hmm… Aku jadi malu nih, karena kau bilang bahwa kau fans novelku, heheh! Arigatou ne…. Etto... Levy... Levy-chan! Dan tidak perlu pakai '-san' padaku''.

''Hihii… Lucy-sa—ah, bagaimana kalau kupanggil Lu-chan?''.

''Kya! Aku malah senang kalau ada teman yang membuat nama panggilan khusus untukku! Eh—tunggu… Maukah kau menjadi temanku Levy-chan?''.

''Aku menolak, Lu-chan!''.

Lucy syok mendengar perkataan Levy barusan.

''Karena... Aku maunya jadi sahabatmu, Lu-chan!''. Jawab Levy kembali dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Lucy yang tadinya syok, menjadi lebih syok lagi, karena tiba-tiba ia mendapat sahabat baru.

Namun iapun segera mengangguk, senang, ''Baiklah, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kita bersahabat, Levy-chan!''.

''Okey, Lu-chan''.

Hukuman ternyata membuat kedua manusia nista ini semakin akrab. XD

.

.

-skip time-

.

.

_Kringg... _

_Attention please, time to break!  
_

_Kringg..._

Bel tanda istirahat akhirnya berbunyi juga dan beruntungnya lagi, karna sekarang ada pertandingan tim basket 'SMA Fairy Tail',

seluruh murid di suruh menonton dan mendukung tim basket sekolah ini, yang lombanya sampai sepulang sekolah nanti.

Levy menemani Lucy ke kantin dulu karna Lucy tidak sempat membawa bekal.

Juga, ia sangaaat kelaparan sejak pagi.

Setelah ia membeli makanan di kantin, ia segera menuju ke tempat duduk penonton yang sangat luas, dan lapangan basketnya juga tak kalah luas, untuk ukuran anak SMA, luasnya sudah seperti lapangan pemain nasional saja.

Mereka berjalan menuju bangku penonton yang di sana juga sudah ada beberapa teman Levy yang menunggunya.

Lucy mengeluarkan salah satu roti dari sekantong plastik penuh roti yang ia beli dari kantin, membuat Levy _sweatdrop_ seketika. Plus juga aksi makan sambil jalannya, membuat Levy _double sweatdrop._

''Yaampun Lu-chan, apakah kamu tidak takut gemuk?! Membeli roti sampai 1 kantung penuh begitu! Juga, apa-apaan kamu, makan sambil jalan begitu!''. Levy cemas jikalau Lucy yang tubuhnya menurut Levy begitu ideal, menjadi gemuk.

''Awpwa mwakswudmwu?! Akwu mwemwang swelalwu mwakwan swebwanywak iwni! Ini swwaja mwasih kwurwang, twapi kwarna dwisinwi mwakanannya mwahal-mwahal jwadi kwukwurungkan nwiatku wuntuk mwembweli 3 kwantwung pwenuwh!''. Kata Lucy dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan roti.

Dan sekantong roti itu juga menghabiskan uang jajan bulanannya, besok-besok ia pastinya membawa bekal dan tidak akan bisa jajan di luar sekolah, padahal banyak sekali jajanan enak di tengah jalanan.

''Hahaha, kau ini aneh-aneh saja Lu-chan! Oh ya, begitu sampai di bangku nanti, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku, Lu-chan''. Ucap Levy sambil tertawa, dan saat sampai di bangku penonton, Levy segera memperkenalkan temannya pada Lucy, yaitu Juvia Lockser kelas 2-B, Erza Scarlet kelas 2-A, dan Mirajane Strauss kelas 2-A.

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

—LUCY POV—

SMA Fairy Tail akan melawan SMA Quatro Ceberus di pertandingan kali ini.

Tim mana, ya, yang kira-kira akan menang?

Kalau kata Levy-chan sih, SMA ini basketnya merupakan tim basket yang membanggakan karena sangat kuat dan sering menjuarai banyak kejuaraan pertandingan antar tingkat SMA.

Tim basket Quatro Ceberus pun mulai keluar satu persatu timnya dan berbaris di lapangan.

Mereka terlihat begitu kuat!

Apalagi tim mereka pemainnya rata-rata bertubuh besar dan berotot.

Dan sekarang giliran tim basket Fairy Tail yang keluar satu per satu!

Sorak-sorak penonton pun semakin riuh, menyebutkan nama anggota klub basket favorit mereka, terutama perempuan-perempuan, yang _fangirling_-an, termasuk Juvia yang duduk di samping kiriku, dan di kananku Levy-chan.

Cowok yang pertama muncul dari belakang lapangan adalah cowok rambut _raven_ yang—tunggu, kok dia telanjang dada?!

Dan di dada kanannya terdapat tatto berwarna biru 'Fairy Tail'.

Tetapi, tetap saja ini menjijikan sekali!

_plukk..._ Aku menutup kacamataku dengan kedua tanganku, tak mau melihat cowok _raven_ porno dan sinting itu.

''Gray-sama, kyaaa~ Kaosmuuuu!''. Teriak Juvia kencang sekali, sambil menatap cowok yang bernama Gray itu dengan melotot, dan dari kepalanya keluar asap panas.

Sehingga membuat Gray tersadar bahwa pakaiannya tertinggal di belakang lapangan.

Ia berlari, kembali kebelakang lapangan dan mengambil pakaiannya, setelah itu ia keluar lagi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Lalu muncul seorang cowok yang juga pirang sepertiku.

Dan, wih!

Tampang pemain basket banget nih si pirang!

Dari cara jalan munculnya yang begitu tegap, body-nya yang guede itu, namun tidak gemuk melainkan sexy.

Dan dengan wajah serius... atau datar mungkin?

''Mira-san, lihat! Ada pacarmu tuh...''. Juvia menunjuk Laxus yang di lapangan pada Mirajane, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Laxus dan berdiri tegap seketika, yang tadinya ia sedang duduk sambil mencorat-coret sesuatu di buku.

''Laxus, ganbatte ne! Kalau kamu menang akan kuberi hadiah _kissu_~''. Teriak Mirajane kepada Laxus dengan senyuman ampun Mirajane...Berteriak begitu di depan umum!Dasar anak jaman sekarang pada berani banget ya?! O_O

**_*GUBRAKK*_**

Laxus sampai terpleset.

Laxus yang tadinya gayanya _cool_ begitu, sampai terpleset lantai di lapangan, yang karena memang sangat licin.

Tapi aku yakin penyebab ia terpleset begitu karena omongan Mirajane.

''Ampun… Kamu memang tak tahu malu ya, Mira''. Kata Erza yang duduk di sebelah Mirajane sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada, _stay cool._

Aku_ s_etuju denganmu, Erza!

Dan juga kamu bukan tampangnya saja yang keren ya, tapi benar-benar keren luar dan dalam!

Kemudian muncul cowok berambut biru yang di wajahnya terdapat tatto berwarna merah? Aneh-aneh saja.

''Hei, Levy-chan. Itu orang sinting apa ya? Muka-nya kok di tattoin gitu sih?''. Bisikku pada Levy.

Levy balik berbisik, ''Orang sinting? Lucy apa kau tidak tahu dia? Dia itu ketua OSIS juga dia—'',

''GO FAIRY TAIL! GO JELLAL~ GO JELLAL~ GO JELLAL~ GO!''.

Teriak Erza sambil membawa bendera berwarna warni dan terdapat gambar yang seperti anak TK di bendera itu. Yang mungkin, wajah Jellal di bendera itu—

HAH?!

SEJAK KAPAN IA BAWA BENDERA SEBESAR DAN SENISTA ITU GAMBARNYA!

...orang ini lebih sinting dari Mira—malah sudah tak waras menurutku.

Huh... kutarik sampai ke akar-akar pemikiranku tentang betapa kerennya Erza tadi!

Jellal juga malah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke Erza membuat Erza makin semangat sinting berteriak dan mengibaskan bendera-nya.

Tak lama, datang lagi dua sosok yang entah kenapa datang bersama-sama sambil pukul-pukulan—

''Loke/Gajeel?!''. Kataku dengan Levy-chan bersamaan.

Kemudian kami saling menengok satu sama lain.

''Eh?! Kau kenal anak pemilik sekolah—Loke, Lu-chan?''. Tanya Levy-chan tentang si kampret Loke. Padahal aku sedang _badmood_ sekali dengan Lokepret kampret, namun karena ia sahabatku, ya aku akan berbaik hati walau sedang kesal. :3

''Hng... dia saudara kampretku, yang membuat pagiku tadi jadi penuh nista! Hmm, dan ngomong-ngomong...

Gajeel, pacarmu ya... Levy-chan?''. Tanyaku soal Gajeel, mengalihkan topik karena tiba-tiba jadi sangaaat malas membahas Loke.

''Apa?! D-dia bukan pacarku! Tadi, aku memanggil namanya karena kaget saja, anak pemalas seperti dia ikut klub basket...''. Terang Levy-chan dengan _blush _di wajahnya.

Yaampun Levy-chan imut sekali kalau sedang _blushing_!

Di saat aku sedang mengagumi keimutan Levy-chan, tiba-tiba suara teriakan, serta sorakan penonton menjadi lebih berisik dan riuh sekali! Persis di pasar saja.

''Kyaaa! Natsu-kun!''.

''Ayang(?) Natsu! HOOT CEKALE!''.

''KAU SANGAT PANAS HINGGA MEMBUATKU TERBAKAR, KYAAA~ NATSU-KUN!''.

''KYAAAA KYAAAAA! SI MONSTER BASKET, NATSU-KUN!''.

Duh... sampai orang-orang yang berada di belakangku ini berisik banget sih, teriak-teriak begitu. ==''

Dan mereka semua meneriakan 'Natsu'...

Seperti apa sih dia itu sampai penonton pada berisik sekali begitu?!

Dan akhirnya keluar juga kaki orang yang bernama Natsu itu dari belakang lapangan.

Lalu tangan kanannya yang bertatto merah 'Fairy Tail', sedang memantul-mantulkan bola basket.

Saat aku tengok ke arah wajahnya, yang pertama kulihat dan yang paling mencolok adalah rambut pinknya itu...

Tung...

...tunggu—

ITUKAN SI PINKY KETUS TADI PAGI! O_O

''Si pinky berwajah menyebalkan itu bisa main basket rupanya? Pffft...''. Ledekku sambil menunjuk kepada sosok pinky di lapangan.

Lalu ia menengokku sambil mengatakan 'cih' seperti tidak suka kutunjuk begitu.

Dan parahnya juga entah kenapa dia bisa mendengar suaraku.

Telinga manusia macam apa itu?!

''Kau juga tidak kenal Natsu _samasekali_, Lu-chan?''. Tanya Levy-chan tiba-tiba padaku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Kenapa memangnya sih kalau aku tidak kenal? Memangnya siapa, sih... dia itu? -_-

Karena bingung... aku merespon hanya menaikan sebelah alisku.

Levy-chan seketika ber_facepalm_, lalu kembali membuka mulut, ''Dia itu pemain _ace _kebanggaan SMA ini, dan di kenal bahkan oleh orang di luarkota karena kehebatannya''.

''Ah, masa sih... si pinky jutek dan ketus sekuat itu?''. Ucapku, masih meragukan perkataan Levy-chan yang bisa saja hanya di lebih-lebihkan.

''Bukan itu saja Lu-chan, dia juga-'',

Baru Levy mau menjawab lagi, seseorang dari belakang menepuk bahuku.

Refleks aku menengok kebelakang...

''Apa katamu murid baru yang super kuper plus culun?! Ia tidak ketus dan berwajah jutek tau, dia itu _cool,_ dasar norak... masa ngak bisa membedakan mana yang keren dan jutek?!''. Kata gadis cantik berambut putih sebahu, yang sedang berwajah tak kalah menyebalkan dari si Natsu.

Ugghh... SEBAL...

Teman-teman di belakangnya, yang sepertinya anak gengnya... menertawaiku!

Lebih menyebalkannya lagi setelah aku mendapati beberapa dari anak gengnya, ada beberapa dari mereka yang berasal dari kelasku!

DAN... Lebih, lebih menyebalkaaaaaaaannya lagi, si ubanan itu di lihat dari warna dasinya yang berwarna 'biru' adalah dasi dari murid kelas 1!

Songong sekali sih!

Haruskah kuajarkan pada si ubanan ini tata cara menghormati kakak kelas?!

IYA! HARUS!

''HEY—'',

''Lisanna! Berkali-kali kubilang jaga sopan santunmu pada kakak kelasmu... Apalagi dia teman onee-chan, jangan pernah kamu menghinanya!''. Tegas Mirajane kepadanya, padahal baru saja aku mau mengamuki si ubanan ini!

Culun-culun begini juga jika aku ini mengamuk bisa mati kamu!

''B-baik... onee-chan''. Jawabnya dengan kalem... hmmm, dia tunduk pada kakaknya ternyata... hahahha

Oh ya, pertandingan sudah di mulai 'kan...

Saat ku tengok kelapangan, ternyata sudah 5 menit berlalu sejak pertandingan di mulai...

Aku kaget saat mengetahui skor tim Fairy Tail unggul 20-2, dalam 5 menit?!

Fairy Tail benar-benar monster...

Dan saat ku simak pertandingan itu rasanya berat sebelah... Kebanyakan skor di buat oleh si Natsu dengan lemparan dari tengah lapangan... yang selalu masuk ke _ring_ dengan mulus!

...ternyata dia memang monster basket!

.

.

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

Pertandingan basketpun berakhir... dan pemenangnya?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan rumah... Fairy Tail!

Dengan skor akhir 99-15.

Waktu pulang sekolah pun otomatis tiba dengan berakhirnya pertadingan basket...

Namun Lucy beserta kawan-kawan barunya, Levy, Juvia, Erza & Mirajane bukannya pulang, malah berniat masuk ke dalam ruang klub basket... untuk bertemu pacar mereka, kata Erza & Mira.

Juga Levy yang kepo tentang sejak kapan teman SMPnya... Gajeel masuk klub basket.

Kemudian Juvia, fans juga teman SMP Gray... yang telah suka padanya sejak SMP, dan walau sudah di _kode_ berkali-kali, sepertinya Gray tak peka juga.

Nyesek? Juvia pernah merasakannya, namun walau begitu ia tak pernah menyerah pada perasaannya ke Gray. :D

Sementara Lucy sendiri, sih... dia ingin mengamuki Loke sebelumnya, dan minta di antar pulang oleh Loke juga sepedanya yang sudah kempes pada kedua bannya.

''Anoo... Erza...''. Kata Lucy pada Erza begitu mereka semua sampai di dekat pintu depan klub basket yang di penuhi fangirls yang menunggu anak klub basket keluar dari ruangan itu.

''Ada apa, Lucy?''. Jawab Erza, santai.

''Apa kamu yakin bisa masuk ke ruangan klub basket?''.

''Apa maksudmu Lucy?''.

''Maksudku... Luar klub basket benar-benar ramai dengan gadis-gadis! Di depan pintu saja mereka saling dorong-dorongan begitu, apa kamu yakin kita bisa bertahan di depan pintu sampai pintu di buka?

...dan walau bisa dan bila sudah di buka juga pintunya pasti gadis-gadis itu akan ikut masuk, Erza!''. Jelas Lucy pada Erza, yang membuat Erza malah menyunggingkan senyuman kepadanya.

''Lucy, kita tidak akan bergabung dengan kumpulan para fangirls itu demi masuk ke klub basket...''. Jawab Erza masih dengan senyumnya.

''Heh?''. Respon Lucy, yang masih bingung.

''Kita malah akan masuk ke ruangan itu dengan mudah loh, Lucy...''. Tambah Juvia, yang sukses membuat si gadis berkacamata semakin bingung.

''Hihihi, Lucy jadi bingung tuh!''. Komentar Mirajane.

''Ih, apaan sih?! Jangan buat aku kepo begini dong, dasar kalian... huhuhu''. Lucy-pun ngambek, saking bingung dan kepo-nya.

''Jangan ngambek dong, Lu-chan! Kita kan temannya anak dari klub basket, jadi kita bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu lewat pintu rahasia klub basket, yang selalu di gunakan mereka untuk keluar ruangan tanpa harus di ganggu fangirls!''. Jelas Levy kepada Lucy.

''Ohh... cih, pantas kalian tenang-tenang saja...''. Kata Lucy sambil _sweatdrop._

''Kamu terlalu meremehkan kami, Lucy. Tenang sajalah... kami berbeda dengan mereka dong!''. Ucap Erza sambil menunjuk ke arah para fangirls.

''Iya, ya... beruntung aku kenal kalian! Hahahha... oh, ya... ayok semuanya kita cepat ke ruangan itu, ada seseorang yang harus ku urus di sana, khu... khuu''. Lucy menyeringai sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang jatuh.

''Hiii! Lucy auranya sungguh seram...''. Komentar Juvia ketakutan, sambil memeluk Levy yang juga sudah berkeringat dingin.

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

_Sesampainya di depan ruangan klub basket..._

Erza mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, dan tak lama kemudian pintupun di buka oleh Loke.

''Selamat datang Erza, Mira, Levy, Juvia... juga Lucy!''. Sambut Loke sambil nyengir.

5 detik kemudian, ia terkejut, ''Tunggu, Lu... Lucy...?! K-k-kabur''. Loke berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan saking paniknya.

''JANGAN KABUUUUUUR''. Teriak Lucy dan langsung masuk ke dalam juga.

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran dengan Loke untuk beberapa menit.

Sampai pada akhirnya Lucy juga yang menang- curang, karena ia melempar sepatunya kepada Loke, dan menyebabkan Loke terjatuh dengan benjol di kepala, senista Lucy tadi pagi.

''Loke~ Karena kau sudah berani kabur, bersiaplah untuk **mati**''. Kata Lucy, menyeringai ala iblis.

''TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK''.

.

.

''Laxus... selamat ya atas kemenangan Fairy Tail''. Kata Mirajane, sambil duduk di sofa di sebelah Laxus.

''Ya...''. Jawabnya singkat, sambil mengelap wajahnya yang masih berkeringat dengan handuk.

''_Arra_... di lapangan tadi kamu terlihat begitu bersemangat, kok di sini _loyo_ begitu, sih?''. Ambek Mirajane, karena walau mereka berpacaran... Laxus jarang perhatian dan cuek padanya.

Laxus tiba-tiba menyeringai, ''Hey, Mira... kamu tahu kenapa tadi aku begitu bersemangat selama pertandingan?''.

''Tidak. Memang kenapa?''. Tanya Mira dengan tampang polosnya, sepertinya dia lupa oleh apa yang ia katakan tadi di bangku penonton. -_-''

''Cih... kau jahat sekali, Mira... awas ya, akan ku hukum kau...''.

Laxus mendekati wajah Mirajane yang membuat wajahnya sontak memerah...

...dan—

—CUP

Laxus langsung nyengir begitu melepas kecupannya pada Mira.

Mira yang masih setengah sadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, langsung teringat ucapannya di bangku penonton tadi.

Yaampun! Padahal tadi Mira hanya keceplosan bilang begitu karna ia saking semangatnya mendukung kekasihnya itu, tak ia sangka Laxus menanggapinya dengan serius.

Tapi bicara Mirajane juga tidak terlihat sama sekali bercanda sih...

Levy dan Gajeel yang berada di dekat Laxus dan Mira, yang tadinya saling asyik ledek-ledekan, seketika langsung _blushing _melihat kejadian barusan.

Sayang yang lihat hanya mereka berdua.

Karena yang lain tengah sibuk masing-masing, kecuali Natsu dan Jellal yang kini asyik tidur pulas sambil berpelukan di kasur yang ada di ruang klub itu, membuat Erza jadi _galau_ melihat mereka berdua...

Seketika seorang Erza Scarlet, iri dengan Natsu... dan berharap bahwa ia yang berada di posisi Natsu saat ini.

''Gray-sama...''. Kata Juvia menghampiri Gray yang kini sudah duduk dengan mata terpejam di depan AC sambil telanjang dada.

Juvia sudah terbiasa dengan keanehan Gray yang satu ini, karena sejak mereka saling kenal di SMP ia sudah memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu.

Gray membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Juvia sambil tersenyum, ''Iya, Juvia?''.

_Deg_...

Gray yang tampan di tambah senyum, selalu sukses membuat jantung Juvia berdebar-debar.

''Maaf kalau Juvia mengganggumu sebelumnya... Juvia membawakanmu kue bolu buatan Juvia sendiri, dan minuman dingin ber-ion untuk Gray-sama... nih...''. Kata Juvia sambil menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi kue bolu buatannya sendiri dan minuman dingin ber-ion, kesukaan Gray.

Gray yang _ngiler_ dengan kantong yang di bawakan Juvia untuknya pun, langsung di sambar penuh nafsu olehnya, ''_Arigatou,_ Juvia! Kau datang di saat yang tepat sekali! Kebetulan tadi minuman dan makananku di habiskan oleh dua idiot homo di sana itu, tuh... terutama si pinky rakus, Natsu!''.

Kata Gray sambil memaki Natsu & Jellal saking kesalnya... namun amarahnya langsung sirna begitu ia memakan kue bolu buatan Juvia yang sangat enak itu.

''Ngg... Apa katamu! Dasar tukang telanjang sialan...''. Kata Natsu sambil mengucek matanya, ia bangun karena telinga super tajamnya menangkap suara menyebalkan Gray di dalam tidurnya.

''OI, DIAM KAU, _PINKY_ IDIOT RAKUS!''. Jawab Gray kembali marah... tidak terima di hina dan ketenangan makannya di ganggu oleh Natsu.

''S-sudah, Gray-sama... dan juga Natsu-san...''. Kata Juvia yang masih berada di samping Gray, mencoba menenangkannya... namun percuma, karena kalau sudah berhadapan dengan _rival-_nya, Natsu... takkan ada yang bisa lagi menghentikan Gray... begitupula Natsu!

''KAU YANG HARUSNYA DIAM, _STRIPPER_!''. Teriak Natsu.

''SIAL KAU _PINKY_, NGAJAK RIBUT?!''. Gray tiba-tiba sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda bertarung.

''Oh, nantangin nih? Aku mulai bersemangat!''. Natsu juga sudah bersiap dengan saling meninju-ninju kedua tangannya.

''DIAM! KALIAN BERISIK, TAU!''. Maki Erza yang membuat Gray dan Natsu langsung diam di tempat seketika.

Oh, ralat... ternyata ada satu di sini yang bisa membuat mereka tak berkutik, Erza!

Juga teriakan Erza sampai membuat Jellal terbangun dari tidurnya... yang kalau tidur se level dengan Lucy yaitu sama-sama kebo dan sulit di bangunkan...

Namun sepertinya dengan teriakan Erza yang menggelegar cukup untuk membangunkan duo kebo tersebut.

Natsu yang masih ketakutan oleh Erza tak sengaja menoleh pada gadis _blondie_ yang tak asing baginya, sedang asyik memaki Loke yang kini tengah sujud di depannya.

''LUCY, MAAFIN AKU YAH! MAAF BINGIT, TADI PAGI AKU BETUL-BETUL KEPEPET!''. Teriak Loke ketakutan pada Lucy.

''TELAT, WOI! KINI AKU TERLANJUR KESAAAAAL PADAMU, LOKE!''. Teriak Lucy tak kalah menggelegar dari Loke dan Erza, mengeluarkan cambukkan dari dalam tas-nya.

''KUMOHOOON JANGAN BUNUH AKUUUUU, LUCYYYYYY!''. Lagi, Loke berteriak... namun kali ini lebih nista.

''Ohoo, tentu aku tidak akan membunuhmu saudaraku, namun aku hanya akan mencambuki-mu 10x saja kok..._ khu~ khu~ khu~''. _Lucy_ yandere-mode?!_

''GILE LU NDRO! SAMA AJA ITUMAH... INTINYA AKU BAKAL **MATI **JUGA! OH NO, EMAAAAK!''. Teriak Loke OOC(?) dan lebay.

Mereka malah lebih berisik dan nista dari perkelahian Natsu & Gray.

Namun Erza mengabaikan mereka dan malah asyik memperhatikan wajah bangun tidur Jellal dari kejauhan, karena ia malu mendekati Jellal.

Natsu yang tak terima segera mendekati Erza dan protes padanya, ''Woy Erza... lihat tuh, si culun dan si _playboy _berisik banget!''. Katanya sambil menunjuk pada Lucy dan Loke.

Erza menoleh malas pada Natsu, ''...lalu?''. Jawabnya dengan malas juga.

''Tidakkah kamu akan memarahi mereka juga?!''. Protesnya kembali, namun kali ini ia lebih emosi karena respon Erza tadi.

''Tidak perlu''. Jawabnya singkat, dengan masih memperhatikan Jellal sesekali yang masih di atas tempat tidur, berharap Jellal menoleh padanya.

''Apa?!''. Tanyanya kembali, ia rasa ia salah dengar.

''TIDAK PERLU... karena Lucy sendiri sedang menghukum Loke! Aku ada di pihak Lucy...''. Kata Erza dengan teriakan di awal kata-katanya.

''Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya apa salah Loke, sampai harus di nista oleh anak culun berkacamata aneh itu!''. Teriak Natsu, me-la-wan pada Erza.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Lucy menengok pada Natsu karna teriakannya yang menjangkau sampai ketelinganya.

''Apa katamu? Culun? Kacamata aneh? ANEH?! _Morrir pelis—__'',_

_''Mirror please, you mean?_''. Potong Natsu cepat, membetulkan R.I.P English Lucy.

''Terserahlah! Pokoknya kamu harus _mirrur_! Kamu tuh yang aneh! Masa cowok rambutnya pinky gitu? Ieww, banci dasar!''. Teriak Lucy masih dengan RIP_ English-_nya.

''Sekali lagi, ini salmon... bukan pink, kacamata hitammu itu pasti sudah terlalu jadul untuk membedakan warna sekeren ini''. Jawabnya dengan santai, namun menyebalkan karna walau begitu, ia menjawab dengan angkuh.

''Walaupun jadul sekalipun bagimu, namun tetap saja kacamata ini adalah pemberian berharga bagiku... yang membawa banyak keberuntungan, tau!''. Sahut Lucy.

''Cih, bahkan bicaramu seperti nenek-nenek saja, percaya pada hal bodoh seperti keberuntungan!''.

''Ap—''.

Belum selesai Lucy membalas ucapan Natsu, Erza sudah menendang mereka berdua keluar lewat pintu rahasia.

''JANGAN BERTENGKAR UNTUK HAL YANG TAK PENTING! AKU BENCI ITU!''. Teriak Erza dari dalam membuat Lucy dan Natsu merinding ketakutan.

''Oi Erza! Pakaianku di dalam tau... Main usir saja!''. Ucap Natsu, karna ia kini tengah bertelanjang dada karna gerah, dan pakaian serta tasnya... semua ada di ruangan itu.

''HUEE! ERZAAA, CEPAT BUKAAAA! Loke bisa kabur! BAGAIMANA INIIIII?!'' Teriak Lucy sambil menggedor pintu, panik. Namun tidak di gubris oleh Erza.

''Berisik sekali sih, kamu itu... apakah kamu belum puas menyiksa si _playboy_ itu, huh?''. Tanya Natsu sambil menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya itu.

''Diam kau! Aku memang masih belum puas 'sih, menyiksa Loke... namun kalau tak ada dia, aku tidak bisa pulang tau! Huuuhuuuuuu''. Lucy saking paniknya menggigiti kuku jarinya(?).

''Lebay''. Komentar singkat... namun tajam, keluar dari bibir Natsu.

''Loke pasti sudah kabur, nih... aku berani jamin! ... bagaimana inii! Saudara kampretku itu pasti kalau sudah ketakutan pasti akan kabur... aku tau itu! Bagaimana aku pulang! Sepedaku bannya kempes begitu! Huuu... HIIKS...''. Air mata jatuh dari mata karamel Lucy, saking kesal dan jengkelnya pada segala kejadian sial yang menimpanya hari ini.

''Hueee... heugs... hiksss...''. Tangis Lucy pun pecah juga.

Natsu yang melihatnya tidak tega—

—benci melihat seorang gadis yang menangis, terutama di depannya, tampak panik!

Terutama lagi mereka hanya di tinggal berdua di depan sana, dan tak mungkin bisa mereka mengejar Loke lewat pintu rahasia yang jaraknya jauh... Namun, walau begitu... sebagai lelaki sejati pun tak mau tinggal diam, melihat seorang gadis menangis di hadapannya.

_pukk... _Natsu menaruh tangan kekarnya di atas kepala Lucy yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu(?), yang sukses membuat Lucy berhenti menangis saat itu juga... belum lagi mata onyx dan karamel yang saling bertemu, membuat pipi Lucy memerah seketika.

Namun kemudian Lucy menundukan kepalanya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saking malunya? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi sangat malu pada Natsu.

Apakah karena perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba saja seperti lelaki sejati?

Kemudian Natsu mulai mengusap kepala Lucy dengan lembut, membuat pipi Lucy tambah memerah di buatnya.

''K-ka-kau... heugs''. Ucap Lucy gugup dengan masih sedikit sesenggukan, karena ia sehabis menangis.

''Sudah, jangan menangis... aku akan mengantarmu beserta sepedamu itu pulang! Tapi diamlah dan jangan menangis lagi... aku tidak tahan tau melihat perempuan menangis... Luce''. Kata Natsu dengan _grins-_khasnya di wajah tampannya itu.

_ Deg._

Jantung Lucy tiba-tiba berdegup kencang begitu namanya di ucapkan oleh pemuda di depannya ini... walau salah ucap... dan juga entah kenapa Lucy sangat menyukai cengirannya itu! Begitu manis.

_Sreet..._ lamunan Lucy terpecah karna Natsu yang melepas kacamatanya secara tiba-tiba.

''_Pinky_! Mau apa ka—'', omongan Lucy terhenti begitu Natsu mengelapi matanya yang basah dan memerah dengan sapu tangannya...

Tidak hanya itu saja, jarak mereka kini kira-kira hanya sekitar 5 cm!

.

Jantung Lucy kembali berdegup kencang—bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Aroma khas dari sapu tangan itu pun tak sengaja menyentuh hidung Lucy, membuatnya bisa merasakan wangi yang menurutnya segar dan lembut dari sapu tangan Natsu tersebut.

''Nah, dengan begini, wajahmu sudah tidak se seram wajahmu waktu menangis tadi, pffft...''. Ejek Natsu, sambil menarik sapu tangan dari wajah Lucy, dan Lucy langsung tersadar dari lamunan 'wangi-sapu-tangan' tersebut.

''Sialan kau, _pinky_... oh! Mana kacamataku?! Tanpa benda itu penglihatanku buram tau, kembalikan, woy!''. Sahut Lucy dengan wajah seramnya.

''Ternyata kau masih tetap saja seram walau sudah tidak menangis...ckckkc, nih! Tadi kacamatamu juga basah, sekalian saja ku-lap...''. Katanya dengan datar.

''Cih, terserah! Etto...''. Kata Lucy sambil menyambar kacamatanya.

''Hng?''. Sahut Natsu, masih datar.

''Eumh... etto...''. Kata Lucy dengan semburat di wajahnya sambil memegangi kacamatanya.

''Apa, sih... culun?!''. Sahutnya dengan tak sabaran.

''Terimakasih ya... Na-tsu...''. Ucap Lucy dengan masih memegang kacamatanya dan tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia memakai kacamatanya lagi... membuat Natsu sempat kaget, namun ekspresinya tetap datar, _stay cool_.

'Hng? Sejak kapan ia tahu namaku? Dan juga, di lihat-lihat, bila tanpa kacamata... dia terlihat... sangat manis...' Batin Natsu.

.

Di tengah moment mereka yang manis, mereka tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi dari dalam ruangan basket, manusia-manusia di sana tengah menguping dan mengintip dari celah jendela ruangan, menikmati moment dua manusia yang terlihat cocok—bahkan sangat cocok itu!

''_Kyaa_~ Lucy si anak baru dan Natsu si _famous-boy_... baiklah, aku men-_ship_ mereka... fufufu~!''.

Sang matchmaker—Mira... beraksi lagi! Ia mengeluarkan buku kosong bersampul belang pink-kuning dari tasnya dan menulis di sampul buku bagian depan dengan tulisan 'Moment-moment NaLu', tandanya bahwa Mirajane sudah resmi men-_shipping_ mereka, dan siap membimbing mereka hingga menjadi _couple_.

Di buku shipping Mirajane sendiri, biasanya ia mengisinya dengan tulisan moment-moment yang terjadi, bahkan sampai foto-foto kedekatan pun ia tempel di buku sinting itu, ia akan terus melakukan itu hingga orang itu menjadi _couple_.

''Biasanya kan, Natsu dingin terhadap perempuan selain kita teman-temannya... yang itu juga jarang mengobrol, sih... tapi dengan Lu-chan, _kyaaa_~! Kurasa aku tertular _shipping_-mu itu... Mira!''. Tambah Levy dengan mode-fangirlingan(?) Mirajane dan Levy pun berpelukan(?).

Laxus hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ menanggapi kebiasaan Mirajane yang mungkin juga bisa di sebut penyakit(?).

''Gihi, daripada _shipping_-_shipping_an... lebih baik kau cari pacar, _chibi_!''. Komentar Gajeel pada Levy.

''Kau sendiri juga memangnya sudah pernah punya pacar apa, berani mengataiku begitu... dasar _JONES_!''. Ledek Levy.

''Oh ya? Aku bukannya tidak pernah punya pacar, tau... aku ini 'belum pernah mencari pacar'... mungkin kau yang _jones_, dasar _chibi_!''. Balas Gajeel, tak mau kalah.

Di tengah adu-mulut GaLe, Mirajane memulai aksi matchmaker-nya lagi, ia kembali mengeluarkan buku bersampul belang yang warnanya berbeda dari sebelumnya, hitam-oranye.

Ia menyeringai, 'Sudah lama kalian tidak membuat moment kembali, GaLe...'

''Gajeel, Levy... bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian itu?''. Dan suara tenang, namun juga menakutkan dari Erza, sukses membungkam pertengkaran GaLe.  
''Erza!''. Panggil Jellal yang sudah sepenuhnya bangkit dari langsung menoleh, ''Y-ya? Jellal?''. Jawabnya gugup, karena Jellal tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

''Ayo kita berangkat, sebentar lagi pekerjaan kita akan di mulai... Oh ya, semuanya! Loke sms padaku, kalau ia sudah menunggu kita semua kesana...''. Katanya lagi yang di jawab oleh anggukan oleh itu Jellal menggandeng tangan Erza keluar menuju 'pintu rahasia' dan mereka bergegas pergi untuk pekerjaan sambilan.

Di lanjutkan dengan keluarnya LaMi plus GaLe, yang tujuannya sama dengan Jellal dan Erza.

Natsu-pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengambil peralatannya... dan memakai bajunya kembali namun kali ini ia memakai jaket hitamnya... setelah selesai, iapun menemui Lucy yang masih menunggunya di depan pintu rahasia.

''Oi, kenapa masih di sini?! Sana ambil sepedamu... lalu tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah! Aku mau mengambil mobilku dulu, _bye_ culun!''. Kata Natsu kemudian ia berlari dengan kecepatan kilat menuju parkiran.

''Namaku bukan CULUN!''. Teriak Lucy, namun percuma, karena Natsu sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena larinya yang secepat kilat itu.

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

—LUCY POV—

Sudah 25 menit lebih aku menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah... sampai di gerbang sekolah sudah tidak ada orang lagi...

Tapi si _pinky_ ketus itu belum muncul juga…

Padahal larinya secepat hewan liar begitu, tapi kok dia belum muncul juga..?! Jangan-jangan dia hanya mengerjaiku lagi!

Tapi, dari bicaranya ia sama sekali tidak terlihat bohong di mataku...

Namun bisa saja, sih... dia orang yang pintar berbohong, dan berhasil membuatku tertipu!

Ah, tapi sungguh ia tak terlihat seperti pembohong yang pandai di mataku... apalagi setelah kebaikannya tadi pagi, huh!

Aku jadi bingung...

_*Teen teeen*_

Bunyi klakson mobil dari arah belakangku, refleks aku menoleh.

Kutemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ku tunggu, kini tengah menaiki mobil berwarna merah bercorak hitam yang menurutku, terlalu bagus untuk anak seumuran dia...

Juga, ternyata dia jujur, ya... walau menyebalkan.

''Lama sekali, sih!''. Kataku sambil menghela nafas.

''Maaf, membuatmu menunggu, culun! Tadi ada orang merepotkan yang menggangguku... tch''. Decihnya dengan ekspresi bahwa 'aku-tak-ingin-membahasnya-lagi', aku yang mengerti segera menangguk dan memasukan sepedaku yang di bantu oleh Natsu ke dalam bagasinya, lalu ia mempersilahkanku duduk di bangku mobil depan.

.

Selama di perjalanan, aku dan Natsu saling adu-mulut kembali. ==

Sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan kendaraannya di drive thru, memesan makanan untuk dirinya yang kelaparan, dan aku juga di belikan olehnya... yang sama-sama lapar sepertinya...

Karena sekantung roti tadi tidak membuatku kenyang...

.

Lalu, akhirnya... sampai juga di rumahku menumpang, alias rumah keluarganya Loke!

Aku turun dari mobil mewahnya tersebut dan diikuti olehnya, kemudian ia membawakan sepedaku sampai masuk ke dalam gerbang rumah.

''Hei _pinky_… sekali lagi, terima kasih, ya... untuk hari ini...''. Kataku sambil mendekati pintu rumah.

''Ya, sama-sama…''. Jawabnya sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya yang sangat ku sukai itu!

Lalu aku memutar knop pintu... namun tiba-tiba aku menghentikan putaranku itu...

''Oi, culun? Kenapa malah diam di situ? Cepat sana masuk ke dalam...''. Kata Natsu yang ternyata masih ada di dekatku.

''...aku lupa… kalau pintu ini terkunci otomatis dari dalam setiap di tutup, dan…''.

''Dan…?''.

''Yang memegang kunci untuk di buka dari luar... adalah Loke!''.

.

.

**- TBC -**

**A/N : **STORY INI AKU EDIT ULANG, bahkan judul... #sinting dasar -_-

chappy 1 jadi leeeeebih panjang neh... XD *gilaluBei

#Chapter 1 & 2 udah ku edit, sisanya tinggal yang 3 lalu post chappy 4 deh \ :v /

Kuharap dengan aku edit kalian bisa (mungkin) lebih enjoy di cerita gaje ini XD

Dan moment2 NaLu-nya mudah2an aja bisa jadi lebih berasa... :3

Oke, makasih yang sudah mau dengerin curhatan saya(?), bye minna! XD**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

**.**

_''...aku lupa… kalau pintu ini terkunci otomatis dari dalam setiap di tutup, dan…''._

_''Dan…?''._

_''Yang memegang kunci untuk di buka dari luar... adalah Loke!''._

_._

* * *

**.**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Rate? T**

**Genre? Romance/Humor.**

**Pair? NaLu of course! ..and others.**

**.**

**Warning(s) ! Gaje, abal, banyak typo, nista, garings, authornya newbie, dll.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Megane Shōjo**

**by**

**Beikkuma-99**

**.**

**Happy (maybe:p) reading... minna! ^o^!**

* * *

''Apa?! Dasar bodoh!''. Kata Natsu, ekspresinya tampak kesal.

''M-maaf, tadi pagi aku tidak sempat meminta kuncinya pada Loke... juga aku lupa kalau dia akan pulang malam karena pekerjaannya... huaaa, bagaimana ini?!''. Sahut Lucy kebingungan.

Natsu memasang pose berfikir, hingga beberapa saat... sebuah ide menyantol juga di kepalanya, ''Hngg... kalau begitu, kamu telfon saja si Loke, suruh bawakan kuncinya kemari... gitu aja heboh''. Katanya, ketus.

''Telfon kakimu! Telfonnya saja ada di dalam rumah... bagaimana bisa aku menelefonnya, dasar _pinky_ ketus bodoh!''. Maki Lucy pada Natsu, yang setengah paham maksud 'telefon' tersebut.

Natsu ber-_facepalm, _''Tsk, maksudku _handphone_... nona culun yang paling norak se-dunia, bukan telefon rumah... atau jangan bilang bahwa kamu tidak punya _handphone_?!''. Balas, ejek Natsu pada Lucy.

''Memangnya kalau aku memang tidak punya kenapa?! Toh, _handphone_ dan telfon rumah... dua-duanya sama saja, sama-sama untuk menelefon, jadi... untuk apa aku punya _handphone_ segala! Pemborosan tau!''. Kata Lucy, jujur... membuat Natsu _sweatdrop._

''_Wtf... _terserahlah! _Handphone_-ku sendiri juga saat ini sedang _low_, begini saja, deh... bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu ke tempat Loke bekerja?''. Natsu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, karena ia sudah menyerah berdebat dengan gadis di depannya ini.

''Tapi... aku sendiri tak tahu dimana ia bekerja... namun, aku pernah dengar bahwa ia bekerja sambilan sebagai model... tapi, aku juga tak tahu nama perusahaannya! Argh!''. Lucy menjabak rambut pirangnya, frustasi.

Natsu sempat _shock_ mendengarnya, ''Kamu tidak tahu nama perusahaannya? Yaampun _kudet_ sekali kau ini...''.

''Berisik! Memangnya kamu tahu apa?!''.

''Ya, tentu aku tau, culun''.

''Oh! Tapi kata Loke juga... tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa masuk ke gedung ia bekerja, bodoh!''.

''Ck, aku juga tahu itu... tenang sajalah, sekarang kau mau ku antar atau tidak?!''. Tanya Natsu yang sudah malas berbasa-basi dengan Lucy.

''Tentu! Aku takkan berani menunggu di luar rumah... apalagi sampai malam-malam, hiii''. Jawab Lucy ketakutan, sejak kecil ia memang takut pada kegelapan, apalagi kegelapan malam hari.

''Hngg... Kalau begitu, ayo...''.

''_Hai_!''.

.

Kemudian dalam perjalanan mobil, kedua mahluk nista ini tiada hentinya saling memaki dan meneriaki satu sama lain hingga akhirnya sampai tujuan.

.

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

—LUCY POV—

''Dragneel Kruz...''. Gumamku sambil membaca nama perusahaan terkenal skaligus tempat Loke bekerja.

Dan kata Natsu juga ini adalah gedung pusatnya... pantas, gedung ini besaar sekali, lebih besar 2x lipat dari SMA Fairy Tail, benar-benar perusahaan yang terkenal ya...!

''Permisi...''. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik berambut hijau, di kepang kebelakang menghampiri aku dan Natsu. Atau tepatnya menghampiri Natsu?

''Dragneel-san, anda telah di tunggu di lantai 9 untuk pemotretan edisi musim panas kali ini...''. Lanjutnya sambil membungkuk, melakukan penghormatan pada Natsu.

''Dragneel-san?!''. Teriakku, kaget... namun tiba-tiba tangan Natsu membungkan mulutku.

''Ssst, jangan berisik... nanti pelanggan-pelanggan di sini akan mengenaliku!''. Bisik Natsu yang memakai jaket _hoodie _di kepalanya... menutupi rambut _pink_nya itu, serta kacamata hitam yang ia pakai sejak keluar mobil tadi.

Kini semuanya sudah jelas rasanya, alasan kenapa ia berani menjaminku bisa menemui Loke di tempat kerjanya...

Juga panggilan 'Dragneel-san', dan pemotretan musim panas yang di bicarakan wanita itu!

Tak salah lagi... ''_Pinky, _kamu anak pemilik perusahaan ini, ya?!''. Tanyaku dengan berbisik padanya, memastikan.

''_Kepo_''. Jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Sialan, kutanya dengan serius juga, malah di jawab dengan jawaban sinting begitu.

''Ekhm..''. Dehem wanita tadi yang masih berada di tempatnya, ''...pacarmu ya, Dragneel-san?''. Lanjutnya, yang mengira kami ini pacaran?! -_-

''_HELL, NO_!''. Jawab kami, entah kenapa berbarengan dan sama?!

''_Arra, _tak perlu malu-malu begitu... dan juga, Dragneel-san, bergegaslah ke lantai 9 karena kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti Scarlet-san akan mengamukimu, loh...''. Katanya dengan menggoda kami di awal perkataannya... cih, malu-malu _ndasmu, _siapa juga yang mau dengan si ketus sialan ini!

Sementara Natsu tampak berkeringat dingin saat mendengar marga 'Scarlet' tersebut... itukan marganya Erza!

''Baik, baik! Dan sebelumnya maaf aku terlambat, karena aku harus mengantar gadis culun yang cengeng ini dulu tadi... gara-gara ulahnya Loke, oh! Loke sudah di sini 'kan Bisca?''.

Sialan kau _pinky! _Tega-teganya kau menyalahkanku!

Padahal jelas-jelas kau yang menawariku untuk kau antar, sial! Untung saja ini tempat formal, dan juga sebagai terima kasihku... kali ini saja aku terima bungkam mulut! Kalau tidak, sudah ku tendang bokongmu itu, _pinky_ ketus!Wanita yang bernama Bisca itupun mengangguk, ''Loke sudah berada di sini sejak sejam lalu, jam 4! Oh ya... ngomong-ngomong aku harus segera ke lantai 10, kalau begitu sampai jumpa ya... _suami-istri_!''. Godanya kembali sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menjauh meninggalkan kami berdua.

_Deg._

Jantungku berdegup kencang karena kata-katanya tadi!

Sial!

Dan wajahku juga jadi memerah begini! Huft!

Yaampun...

ADA APA DENGAN DIRIKU?!

_pukk_

Seseorang tiba-tiba melempariku dengan bungkus permen karet... dan saat aku menengok, kutemukan si _pinky_ yang sudah berada di dalam lift sambil membuat gelembung permen karet.

Oh jadi dia tersangkanya! Kalau bukan di tempat formal begini... sudah kuberi balasan berupa tendangan di wajah ketusnya itu!

''Oi, cepat masuk lift, nanti kau ketinggalan lalu tersesat, nangis lagi, cengeng!''. Ucapnya, _sotoy_.

Akupun masuk ke lift sambil ber'cih' ria.

Pertengkaran kami kembali mulai di lift hingga sampai lantai 9.

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

—Normal POV—

Sesampainya di lantai 9, Lucy-pun menyambut Loke dengan jurus 'Lucy _kick_'-nya... karena Loke berusaha kabur darinya, dan menyebabkan Loke pingsan dan orang-orang di lantai itu memandang , usaha 'jaga-image' Lucy sedari tadi, sia-sia sudah.

''Lucy-san/Lu-chan/Lucy!''. Panggil Juvia, Levy dan Erza berbarengan kepada Lucy.

''_Minna_! Dan loh… Mirajane tidak ada di sini ya?''. Tanya Lucy karna Mirajane, salah seorang karibnya tidak ada di sini.

''Ah... Mira ada kok, cuma tidak di lantai ini... karena ia bekerja sebagai salah seorang pendesain''. Jelas Erza.''Wah, keren sekali Mirajane! Dan Levy serta Juvia... kalian model juga seperti Erza, ya?''. Lucy kembali bertanya dengan wajah kepo-nya.''Tidak, Lu-chan... aku di sini bekerja sebagai salah seorang fotografer!''. Kata Levy sambil mengeluarkan kameranya dari dalam tas.

''Dan kalau Juvia, Juvia hanya ikut-ikutan ke sini karna di sini ada Gray-sama~!''. Susul si Juvia, yang membuat Lucy _sweatdrop_.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendatangi Lucy dkk... ''Levy, segeralah ke tempat pemotretan, karena mereka semua sudah hampir siap!'', Lalu Mirajane melirik ke arah Lucy, ''Dan... hallo Lucy! Ini pertama kalinya kamu bermain ke tempat kami bekerja...''. Kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum ramah.

''_Hai_''. Kata Levy yang segera berlari ke ruang pemotretan tersebut, dan di susul Juvia yang matanya kini sudah berbentuk _lope_(?).

''Oh ya, Mira... katanya kamu adalah pendesain di sini, pasti gambarmu keren-keren, ya! Sekali-kali boleh dong.. aku minta bantuanmu untuk membuatkan cover novelku, heehehhe...''. Kata Lucy, modus.

''Terima kasih, dan kalau hanya cover... jangan sungkan-sungkan, Lucy! Aku pasti akan membuatkannya untukmu!''. Balasnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Membuat mata Lucy jadi hijau, karna kalau gambar covernya semakin bagus... akan semakin menarik banyak pelanggan untuk tertipu oleh sampulnya –eh! Maksudnya semakin tertarik karna covernya yang unik.

Tiba-tiba Erza menepuk bahu Mirajane dan Lucy, ''Maaf mengganggu obrolan kalian, tapi... aku ingin menawari kalian melihat pemotretan musim panas ini, yang modelnya adalah murid dari SMA kita semua... yang termasuk aku juga, loh!''. Tawar Erza pada mereka berdua, yang di jawab oleh anggukan Mirajane.

Dan Lucy yang sudah sangat _kepo, _karena modelnya adalah anak SMA Fairy Tail segera meluncur ke tempat pemotretan dengan kecepatan kilat.

Erza dan Mirajane _jawdrop_ di tempat karena tingkah Lucy.

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

—LUCY POV—

Akhirnya, aku tiba juga di tempat pemotretan!

Levy-chan sudah siap di tempatnya akan memotret lengkap dengan kameranya.

Background dan lantai tempat pemotretannya bertema pantai, yang di lengkapi pasir putih asli, serta di sorot banyak cahaya supaya terlihat nyata efek musim panasnya.

Dan model-modelnya adalah Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus, si _pinky_ plus Loke yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya, tapi ia berjalan agak bungkuk karena tadi 'Lucy _Kick_'-ku mengenai punggungnya…

Pfffft, gitu saja kok sakit sih?

Padahal level tendanganku berada di level pelan karna kau saudaraku.

Coba kalau dengan level penuh kira-kira Loke bakal seperti apa ya?! Khu khu khu~!

''_Minna_, ayo kita mulai pengambilan gambar untuk rancangan musim panas ini!''. Kata Levy denggan semangat.

Tiba-tiba Mirajane mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, berbisik, ''Hey, Lucy… bagian menariknya baru akan mulai dari sini, yang mana nanti kira-kira yang paling kau suka?''. Goda Mira, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, baru saja aku mau bertanya apa maksudnya—

''KYAAAAA~ GRAY-SAMA SUDAH MELEPAS PAKAIANNYA DULUAN~! SEXY SEKALI!''. Teriakkan Juvia dengan wajah memerah yang membuatku mengalihkan pandangan kepada Gray yang kini sudah _topless_ dari atas sampai bawah! Refleks aku menutup mataku!

YA AMPUN, GRAY!

Dia ini model majalah untuk rancangan pakaian apa model majalah dewasa?! O_O

''Uwoh, sejak kapan!''. Gray baru tersadar?! Apa-apaan dia telanjang di bawah alam sadar?! Iapun segera mencari celananya dan memakainya kembali.

Baru aku mau bertanya Mira lagi tiba-tiba—

''KYAAAAAAAAAAAA''. Teriakku dengan suara nyaring(cempreng)-nya…

Karna…

Karna…

Karna…

...

Cowok-cowok kini sudah melepas baju mereka, sehingga mereka bertelanjang dada semuanya! KYAAAAAAAA!

Saking paniknya, teriakkanku pecah kembali, ''KYAAAAA, APAA APAAN KALIAN TELANJANG DADA DI DEPAN GADIS UNYU-UNYU YANG MASIH PAKAI K*D*M*, BUKAN CL*SE U—Uph''.

''BERISIK… CULUN!''. Omonganku berhenti karena Natsu membekap mulutku dengan tangannya, juga ia sekarang berada tepat di depanku dengan telanjang dada! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tapi di lihat-lihat... Body-nya Natsu _sekseh_ banget, otot perutnya _sixpack_ begitu—

KYAAAA! APA YANG KINI TENGAH KU PERHATIKAN?!

Tak lama, kemudian ia melepas tangannya dari mulutku, ''Hey, apa-apaan ini! Masa kalian pada bu-buka baju!''. Tanyaku sambil berusaha menatap si _pinky_ ini, walau rasanya sangat malu!

''Tentusajalah, gadis primitif! Promosi untuk musim panas ini memang mulai dari pakaian pendek sampai baju renang! Tidak mungkin kan panas-panas begini mau promosi baju setebal lensa kacamata nistamu itu! Idiot dasar''.

APA? IDIOT KATANYA?! IDIOT KOK TERIAK IDIOT SIH?! DASAR PALING IDIOT!

KALAU AKU TIDAK MALU PASTI SUDAH KU SOBEK MULUT BUSUKMU ITU, _PINKY_!

''Argh! Terserahlah! Apapun itu aku tidak mau lihat! Pornografi!''. Aku melepas kacamataku dengan cepat, dan menutup kedua mataku dengan kedua tanganku... ya meski bila tanpa kacamata penglihatanku buram, karena min... tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau lihat walau buram sekalipun!

''Tapi Lucy, bukankah kau sudah pernah lihat Gray telanjang di lapangan basket? Dan juga waktu kau di keluarkan dari ruangan bersama Natsu, kau 'kan juga melihatnya telanjang dada, _so... plis_ deh gausah _lebay_!''. Sambar Mirajane.

Aku sendiri juga lupa... kalau aku memang pernah melihat mereka telanjang dada.

''Tapi Mira... waktu di lapangan kan Gray jauh, jadi tidak terlalu terlihat dan aku juga langsung menutup mataku... sementara waktu bersama Natsu aku sendiri juga tidak sadar kalau ia bertelanjang dada saking sibuk bertengkar dengannya!''. Jawabku, jujur loh!

''Tapi intinya kau sudah pernah melihat cowok bertelanjang dada Lucy~ Tidak perlu _tsun_ begitu! Lagipula melihat cowok bertelanjang dada itu mengasyikan loh~''. Goda Mirajane kembali. Kenapa sih ia begitu memaksaku?!

''Banyak gaya Lucy itu, padahal ia pernah mandi bersamaku sewaktu kecil! Hahaha~''. Tambah Loke yang datang secara tiba-tiba, dia benar-benar membuatku terpojok dan nista lagi! Sial! -_-

''Gihi, _Bunny girl_ berani juga rupanya''. Adalagi saja yang menambahkan... Gajeel, dan apa-apaan dengan julukannya padaku itu?! -_-''

Memang benar sih aku pernah mandi bersamanya, tapi itu kan sewaktu masih kecil!

Argh! Terserahlah! Aku sudah capek di pojokan begini!

''Ah! Yasudahlah aku menyerah! Aku akan melihat pemotretan kalian! Puas?!''. Kataku, menyerah sambil membuka mataku dan memakai kacamataku lagi.

''Akhirnya Lucy menyerah juga! Yeay~!''. Mirajane loncat-loncat saking senangnya—kok dia seneng banget sih perasaan kalau diriku di nista?! -_-''

Atau dia punya tujuan tertentu sehingga sedari tadi terus mendesakku untuk melihat pemotretan?! Instingku ini kuat loh!

.

.

Dan pemotretan pun di mulai!

Pemotretan Jellal yang memakai baju pantai berwarna merah dengan motif, juga memperlihatkan otot perutnya... tapi meskipun begitu ototnya masih kalah dengan Nats—

KYAAAAAA! KENAPA TIBA-TIBA AKU MEMIKIRKAN SI KETUS SIALAN ITU LAGI!

Dengan Erza yang memakai bikini berwarna oranye, dengan motif bunga berwarna merah yang membuat Jellal dan dia tampak _matching._

Tidak hanya itu saja, mereka juga melakukan pose saling merangkul... sampai pose Erza yang di gendong _Bridal-style_ oleh Jellal!

Yaampun, mereka benar-benar pasangan yang berani sekali! Melihatnya saja... aku jadi malu sendiri! O/O

Lalu yang ke-2, pemotretan Loke yang memakai pakaian pantai berwarna hijau dengan celana coklat dan duduk di bangku yang bagaikan raja serta ia di kelilingi oleh 5 orang gadis yang semuanya memakai bikini! Oalah, ceritanya ia jadi _harem_? Pfft.

Yang ke-3, Gajeel dengan Gray?

Tidak hanya itu saja, mereka juga di suruh oleh Levy-chan untuk berpose saling membenturkan perut dan kepala, alias pelukan!

Namun di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Gajeel dan Gray berbarengan, juga Gajeel tak sengaja berkata bahwa lebih baik ia berfoto begitu dengan si udang yangg maksudnya adalah Levy di banding dengan Levy-chan _blushing_ dengan imutnya! Dan Mirajane dengan aura yang aneh mulai menulis sesuatu yang aneh di bukunya yang juga aneh!

Pada akhirnya-pun Gajeel melakukan pemotretan bersama kucing kesayangannya, Lily!

Yang tidak di sangkal oleh Levy karena ia masih malu-malu dengan perkataan Gajeel tadi... hmm, jangan-jangan Levy punya perasaan nih pada Gajeel!

Kemudian yang ke-4, Gray bersama Juvia.

Daripada Gray berfoto sendiri, ia menyarankan Juvia untuk berfoto dengan Gray, dan Gray juga tidak menolaknya, sebaliknya ia malah mengangguk karena tidak di suruh berfoto dengan cowok seperti _gay!_

Membuat Juvia memeluk Gray saking senangnya karena akan di foto bersama Gray, dan _jegrek... _mengambil kesempatan, Levy-chan meng-foto adegan berpelukan mereka—tepatnya pelukan sepihak dari Juvia.

Ke-5, Laxus sendirian.

Karena kata Levy... orang seperti dia sendirian saja sudah cukup untuk terlihat keren di majalah.

Benar juga sih, Laxus dengan celana renang berwarna coklat dan dengan baju pantai berwarna ungu, terlihat sangat keren. Mirajane malu-malu tuh ngeliatin Laxus~ Hihihi~ Mungkin karna kejadian waktu itu! Hihihi, jadi benar kata Levy-chan kalau mereka sudah _kissu~_

Dan yang terakhir... pemotretan si _pinky_ yang sudah ku tunggu-tungg—BAH?! NGGA KOK, NGGA KU TUNGGU!

Si _pinky_ begitu datang—

_Deg._

Dia terlihat, begitu keren…

Dengan baju pantai berwarna _dark-brown _yang tidak ada kancingnya, tanpa lengan, memperlihatkan otot dan tatto pada tangan kanannya, juga menunjukan otot perutnya lagi!

Serta celana renang berwarna hitam, plus di rambutnya terdapat kacamata berwarna dan berlayar hitam...

Sukses membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan!

Ya ampun!

Sial, aku kembali mengakuinya, bahwa ia itu 'tampan'!

Juga memperlihatkan senjatanya _grins_-nya yang _sexy_! Omaigat _pinky_!

Kya! Kya! Kya! Pandanganku sampai tidak bisa lepas darinya!

Ternyata benar kata Mira, melihat lelaki telanjang dada itu memang mantap!

''Lucy…''. Panggil Jellal padaku, wih... tumben dia memanggilku! Dia kan biasanya cuek dan kalem.

''Iya, Jellal?''. Jawabku tanpa melepas pandanganku pada Natsu yang tengah berfoto.

''Hidungmu… Mimisan…''. Ia menyerahkan cermin padaku dan aku langsung syok begitu melihat cairan merah yang mengalir lewat hidungku. Aku fobia dengan darah…

''Ukh…''. Kepalaku terasa pusing tiba-tiba! Ini selalu terjadi setiap aku melihat darah… Dan aku juga menderita penyakit kekurangan darah merah! Yang jika saat tubuhku berdarah pasti kekebalan tubuhku menurun dan bahkan sering aku jatuh pingsan… Ukh! Rasanya semakin lama semakin pusing!

''Lucy-san! Mimisanmu mengalir dengan deras sekali! Dan wajahmu sangat pucat! Apa Lucy-san kelelahan?!''. Tanya Juvia yang khawatir padaku.

...

...kurasa aku mimisan karna melihat Natsu...

Ukh! Persetan liat abs cowok-cowok! Terutama si NATSU!

AKU KAAAAAAAPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

—NORMAL POV—

''Gray... bawakan tisu untuk Lucy! ...dan Gajeel, ambilkan teh hangat di lantai 5! Cepat! Cepat!''. Perintah Erza pada Gray dan Gajeel yang keduanya berkata 'aye' sebelum akhirnya keluar dan pergi mencari.

Loke yang juga takut pada darah seperti Lucy tak kuat melihatnya, jadi dia hanya tutup mata tanpa membantu Lucy.

Ya, bagaimana lagi… Keluarga Heartfilia memang rata-rata takut pada darah! (Dalam cerita ini tentunya!)

Sementara Laxus yang bingung mau ngapain, malah melihat-lihat hasil foto tadi dan memuji hasil fotonya sendiri.

Kalau Mirajane? Dia sudah tau apa alasan Lucy bisa mimisan seperti itu, dan dia kini tengah sibuk mencatat moment ini di buku khusus 'Moment-moment NaLu' dan meng-foto Lucy, _wtf_!

Begitu Natsu selesai dengan pemotretannya, ia dan Levy langsung mendatangi teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul di dekat Lucy, yang kini kepalanya berada di pangkuan Erza.

''Hei, culun! Mimisanmu parah sekali, sampai kebajumu begitu! Dan kenapa kalian tidak memberikan Lucy tisu?!''. Tanya Natsu, skaligus panik karna Lucy mimisan parah sekali, dan tidak di jawab oleh Lucy, alias tidak bisa berbicara saking pusingnya.

Lalu Erza angkat bicara, ''Gray sedang mencarikan tisu, dan Gajeel juga sedang mencarikan teh hangat… mungkin mereka masih di perjalanan''.

''Apa?! Yang benar saja... lelet sekali sih mereka itu!''. Maki Natsu, kesal... atau khawatir pada Lucy?

''Kh…''. Desah Lucy, ia tampak kesakitan. Levy yang tak tahan melihat sahabat sekaligus idolanya itu menderita, segera menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy yang dingin dan pucat itu, dengan kedua tangannya.

''Gajeel dan Gray sedang dalam perjalanan kemari... jadi tunggu sebentar lagi, ya... Lu-chan!''. Kata Levy sambil menguatkan genggamannya pada sahabatnya itu, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dari tangannya ke tangan dingin Lucy tersebut.

_BRAKK_

Pintu pun rusak gara-gara mahluk telanjang dada dan hanya pake bokser nista yang masuk dan membuka pintu seperti setan!

''Maaf lama _minna_, terutama Lucy! Ambil tisu gini-gini butuh perjuangan, gara-gara Sugarboy homo itu!''. Ucap Gray yang habis di gombalmautkan oleh OB homo di sini... Sugarboy!

Juvia yang mendengarnya beberapa kali bergumam _'Love Rival'._

Lalu muncul Gajeel dengan nafas tersengkal-sengkal ''Hosh… m..hosh..ma-maaf aku terlambat! Tadi aku nonton acara _loli moe kawaii_ dulu, jadinya terlambat saking keasyikannya! Ampunkan hamba(?) Erzaa!''. Paniknya karna takut di bunuh Erza.

Dengan cepat, Erza menyambar tisu dan teh hangat dari tangan Gray dan Gajeel... dan langsung membawakannya pada Lucy yang kini berada di dekapan Natsu yang di suruh oleh Erza untuk menggantikannya... membuat Mirajane makin menggila sinting, dan mengambil kamera Levy yang masih berada di tempat pemotretan tadi, untuk memotret moment ini.

''Lucy, ini teh hangat untukmu, dan juga ini tisu, maaf kalau kelamaan...''. Ucap Erza sambil menyapu darah di hidung Lucy dengan tisu dan membersihkan sebagian darah yang bisa di hilangkan, yang menempel di baju Lucy.

Sementara tehnya Erza berikan pada Natsu, dan ia langsung meminumkannya kepada Lucy dengan perlahan.

Dari kejauhan, Mirajane kini sedang salto.

Pendarahan di hidung Lucy perlahan mulai berhenti. Namun ia masih terlihat pucat dan juga masih kesulitan bicara apalagi bergerak.

''Luce...''. Kata Natsu dengan wajah khawatir.

''A…khu… tidak…a..pa!''. Perlahan... akhirnya Lucy mulai bisa berbicara juga.

''Kamu yakin?''. Tanya Natsu 'masih' dengan kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Natsu yang di balas oleh cengiran Natsu, dan lagi-lagi ia mengusap kepala Lucy... dengan lembut, serta melepas dekapannya dari Lucy perlahan, karena Lucy sudah bisa duduk sendiri.

Yang lainnya termasuk Mirajane menatap mereka yang asyik berduaan itu dengan tatapan 'kalian-berdua-mesra-sekali-menikah-sajalah'.

Oh ya, nyaris lupa!

Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan ini kecuali 2 orang ini, si Laxus yang masih mengagumi fotonya yang tamvannya itu, dan—

''LUCYYY! LUCYYY! KAMU KENAPAA?! KATAKAN SAJA PADA SAUDARAMU YANG GANTENG, KUAT, PEMBERANI(?) INI AKAN MELINDUNGIMU! TENANG SAJA! JANGAN TAKUT! ADA AKU DI SINI!''. Teriak Loke dengan lebay, histeris dan sinting... yang kini sudah berani mendekati Lucy karna darahnya sudah hilang dari hidung dan bajunya juga sudah tidak seluntur tadi dengan darah, tapi itu tidak penting!

Karna yang penting sekarang, Loke telah merusak suasana romantis dengan tingkah alay-nya yang membuat semua orang di sana memandangnya _jijay_, bahkan Laxus sampai menguyah foto tamvannya!

''Dia itu lebih berisik darimu ya… Luce''. Kata Natsu yang masih berada di samping Lucy.

''Jang..an samakan ia... dengan...ku!''. Lucy-pun ikut berkomentar.

''Tidak jantan!''. Gajeel menambahkan.

''Kau seperti Elfman, Gajeel!''. Levy malah mengomentari komentar Gajeel. _Yo dawg._

''Gray-sama tampan sekali!''. Tambah Juvia yang makin ngawur.

''Hah?!''. Gray cengo.

''Kyaa~ GruVia moment!''. Mira mulai corat-coret lagi di buku yang berjudul 'GruVia Moments'.

''Semuanya, kerjaan kita sudah selesai dan Lucy sudah baikan. Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang… terutama Lucy, karna ia masih harus memulihkan kondisinya dulu''. Erza mengabaikan tingkah _alay_-nya Loke dan mengalihkan topik.

''Tapi sekarang 'kan masih petang, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu, Erza?''. Tawar Jellal pada Erza yang sekarang jadi _blusing_! Karna pertama kalinya ia di ajak makan malam bersama Jellal, **berdua**!

''…dan yang lain selain Loke dan Lucy juga ku ajak dan ku traktir, deh!''. Lanjut Jellal yang seketika membuat Erza pundung di kolong meja.

* * *

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

* * *

_Di perjalanan pulang Loke & Lucy…_

''Ekhem, Lucy…''. Dehem Loke membuka topik membicaraan, karna dari tadi Lucy hanya diam di mobil karna ia terlalu _badmood _untuk bicara dengan Loke.

''Apa?!''. Jawabnya galak.

''Sebenarnya kau dan Natsu punya hubungan apa?''. Tanya Loke dengan wajah kepo-nya... sebagai saudara, Lucy dan Loke punya kesamaan, yaitu sama-sama 'kepo'.

Lucy menghernyitkan dahinya ''Hah? Kalau _rival_, memang kenapa?''.

''Kau pasti bercanda! Mana ada sih _rival_ segitu so switnya, Eaa~''. Goda Loke dengan wajah genit khasnya, dan membuat Lucy teringat kejadian di gedung perusahaan Dragneel tersebut, membuatnya _blushing_ seketika.

''Amit-amit cabang pohon berduri aku _so swit_ dengan si rambut jambu! Gadis normal sepertiku takkan mau bersama lelaki se aneh dia!''. Jawab Lucy dengan wajah ketus seperti Natsu.

''Oh ya? Jangan menyesal ya... bila nanti ia di ambil cewek lain, karena dia itu bukan hanya anak pemilik perusahaan rancangan pakaian terkenal, namun juga model terkenal... nomor satu malah di Jepang! Apalagi dia juga sering muncul di TV mewakili perusahaan ayahnya, sebagai bintang iklan dan tamu dalam acara-acara TV, mungkin suatu saat ia akan menjadi model yang mendunia atau aktor, Lucy!''. Kata Loke panjang lebar, karena ia memang begitu mengenali Natsu... sahabatnya Loke.

''Pfft... aku yakin sekali bahwa aku takkan menyukai si ketus sialan itu! Apalagi sampai menyesal karena ia di ambil gadis lain!''. Tutur Lucy pada Loke.

Loke menyeringai, ''Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti...''.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya di sekolah…_

''Akhirnya aku tidak nista lagi seperti kemarin~!''. Kata Lucy bahagia, karna Loke hari ini berangkat bersamanya... tak lupa ia menyerahkan kunci rumah pada Lucy karna ia akan bekerja nanti, jadi Loke akan pulang malam lagi.

Namun seseorang terlihat mengekori dari belakang...

Orang itu menyeringai, ''Hey, culun kuper sialan...''.

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

''...aku tidak yakin kalau nasibmu hari ini akan baik!''. saat Lucy menoleh kebelakang,

tiba-tiba—

_—BYUUUR!_

Ia menyiram Lucy dengan air _comberan_ di pagi hari.

Kasihan sekali kamu, Lucy!

Dan orang yang menyiram Lucy... ternyata adalah adik kelas yang songong waktu itu, yaitu Lisanna!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- TBC -  
**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

**.**

** Annataillie : **Ya, gitu deh! XD Arigatou! Aku jadi bersemangat update XD*niru Natsu**  
**

**Wts-gaki : **Okesip, ini udah lanjut~!^^

**ft27 : **Sip, ini lanjutannya udah ada nih! ;D

**Mercury Heartfilia : **Udah lanjut nih! Maaf lupa ngasih penjelasan dulu di chappy 1, Lucy pakai kacamata karna matanya min, dan penglihatannya agak buram tanpa kacamatanya itu :D

**.**

Review please! xD

Dan bye, bye _minna_!


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Rate? T**

**Genre? Romance/Humor.**

**Pair? NaLu of course! ..and others.**

**.**

**Warning(s) ! Gaje, abal, banyak typo, nista, garings, authornya newbie, dll.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Megane Shōjo**

**by**

**Beikkuma-99**

**.**

**Happy (maybe:p) reading... minna! ^o^!**

**.**

**.**

''HEY! Kamu kan adik kelas songong yang waktu itu! Apa-apaan ini?!''. Teriak Lucy pada Lisanna karna ia telah membuat Lucy kembali nista, padahal baru saja ia terbebas dari nista-nya yang kemarin itu.

Lisanna tersenyum, menyeringai, ''Apa-apaan katamu? Tentu saja ini… ''.

_DUKK._

''….PEMBALASAN UNTUKMU!''. Teriak balik, Lisanna... sambil melempar ember yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyiram Lucy, dan sukses mendarat tepat di depan wajah Lucy yang tak sempat menghindar, menyebabkan wajahnya memerah saking sakit dan kuat lemparan yang ia terima dari Lisanna.

''Awww…''. Lucy mengusap wajahnya yang memerah karena lemparan tadi, lalu menatap Lisanna kembali yang masih tersenyum licik itu, yang di tambah sekarang sedang berkacak pinggang... membuat empat garis siku-siku muncul pada dahi Lucy, juga tatapan mata karamel-nya menjadi penuh dengan emosi karena kesombongan adik kelas di depannya ini yang makin menjadi saja.

''Pembalasan? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, hah?! Kenal saja tidak... huh! Cewek ubanan!''.

Seketika seringaian Lisanna berubah menjadi raut wajah penuh kekesalan karena kata-kata Lucy tersebut, ''KAU… beraninya kau menyebutku begitu dan bilang bahwa kau tak bersalah! ...padahal jelas-jelas kemarin kau sudah seenaknya mengambil waktu ayang Natsu yang terbatas itu yang seharusnya untukku... bersamaku!

Juga harusnya aku yang di antar pulang oleh ayang Natsu kemarin, bukan kau!''.

Maki Lisanna yang kehilangan kesabarannya... juga mengucapkan panggilan sayang(?)nya pada Natsu yaitu 'ayang', membuat Lucy memasang ekspresi jijik, karena ia benci sesuatu yang lebay.

Karena belum puas… Lisanna kembali melampiaskan emosinya, ''Dia menolak untuk pulang bersamaku kemarin dengan alasan ia tak punya waktu karena kesibukannya dalam pekerjaan… padahal apa?! Dia malah berselingkuh di belakangku, dengan mahluk menjijikan sepertimu lagi!...'',

''…sudah begitu kau bukannya di antar untuk pulang ke rumah baumu itu, olehnya… kau malah di ajak ke perusahaan keluarganya… dan lagi, di sana… beraninya kau mesra-mesraan dengan CALON suamikuu!''. Lisanna menekankan kata 'calon' dengan PD-nya, bahkan terlalu PD untuk Natsu yang sangat di gemari banyak gadis tersebut.

Lucy merasa di fitnah oleh gadis ini, belum juga ia menjelaskan kejadian sesungguhnya... tapi, gadis ini sudah menyimpulkan seenak uratnya.

Apalagi pembalasan tak masuk akalnya itu, membuat amarah yang Lucy tahan sedari tadi, kini menjadi meledak-ledak.

'''Kamu salah paham, cewek ubanan! Asal kamu tahu ya, aku ini tidak pernah bermesra-mesraan dengan si _pinky_ itu! Kemarin, aku memang di tawarkan olehnya untuk di antar pulang… namun begitu sampai di sana ternyata tidak ada orang, dan kuncinya ada di saudaraku, kebetulan ia itu bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga si _pinky_ itu, nah karena itulah akhirnya aku di antar olehnya sekali lagi keperusahaannya untuk mengambil kunci di saudaraku, namun aku jatuh sakit di sana dan di tolong oleh mereka semua! Sungguh tak ada maksud lain, jadi tutup mulut baumu itu!''.

Kini gantian Lucy yang berteriak, karena ia kehilangan kendali emosinya.

''K-kau pasti berbohong! T-tak mungkin! Aku tak pernah salah tau dalam memata-matai orang!''. Lisanna sampai gemetar karena perubahan ekspresi Lucy yang tiba-tiba menjadi menyeramkan.

Juga para lalat yang sedari tadi mengelilingi Lucy karna baunya, kabur ketakutan semuanya.

Lucy memegang kerah pakaian Lisanna, karna ia sudah naik darah di buatnya.

Membuat Lisanna ketakutan karena ekspresi marah Lucy yang seramnya melebihi Erza di saat dia mengamuk.

''Jika kau masih tak percaya, tanya saja pada si _pinky_ CALON ayangmu langsung, Loke saudaraku, bahkan teman karib modelnya kalau perlu!''. Jawab Lucy geram sambil mengencangkan pegangan kerah baju Lisanna.

''L…lepaskan aku!''. Lisanna berteriak saking ketakutannya.

Lucy menyeringai, ''Hei, aku ini takkan pernah puas sebelum dendamku terbalaskan…''.

Dan, _bukk! _Ia memukul wajah Lisanna sampai ia terjatuh dengan wajahnya yang mencium tanah.

Lisanna memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah karena pukulan Lucy, yang benar-benar sakit itu... lalu ia duduk sambil memegangi pipi kanannya.

''Cih, t-tak mungkin! D-dan b-beraninya kau memukulku! Murid culun sialan!''. Katanya gemetaran.

Ia juga sampai bertanya-tanya, apa orang culun ini anak taekwondo yang sudah sabuk hitam?

Kuatnya bukan main, padahal Lisanna juga anak taekwondo... walau belum sabuk hitam.

''Walau aku culun dan terlihat lemah... bila emosiku sudah pada batasnya, tak ada yang tidak mungkin bagiku...''.

Lucy kembali mendekati Lisanna dengan seringaian yang sungguh menyeramkan... bak iblis.

''B-berhenti! Ja-ja-jangan mendekat kemari!''.

Ucapnya yang masih duduk ketakutan... lalu mengesot(?) kebelakang, menjauhi Lucy.

Namun Lucy segera mendekatinya dengan mudah.

Lucy-pun segera bersiap untuk memukul Lisanna lagi—

_Buk!_

''AAAAA!''.

Teriak Lucy kesakitan karna ia di pukul dari belakang dengan kayu yang terdapat beberapa paku kecil di sana, dan secara keras sekali, oleh salah satu dari sekumpulan gadis-gadis di belakangnya.

Dan saat Lucy menengoknya, sekumpulan gadis itu ternyata adalah gengnya Lisanna.

''Ugh...''. Kata Lucy sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terkena pukulan tadi... dan di tangannya yang sedang memegangi punggungnya, tiba-tiba saja terasa basah... saat ia menarik tangan dari punggungnya, ia menemukan cairan kental berwarna merah... yang sudah pasti itu adalah darah dari punggungnya!

''Beraninya kau memukul Lisanna-sama! Bos geng kami! Benar-benar takkan ku maafkan kau!''. Kata gadis yang memukul Lucy dari belakang.

''Dasar gadis barbar!''.

''Gadis jelek, kuper kurang ajar pula!''.

''Pakai sihir macam apa kau, culun?! Sampai bisa-bisanya memukul Lisanna-sama, yaitu murid perempuan terkuat setelah Erza dan Mirajane di sekolah ini!''.

''Uhh! Aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya itu!''.

Maki gadis-gadis lain pada Lucy... namun Lucy tidak terlalu menyimaknya, lantaran kini ia sedang sangat pusing karena ia mengalami pendarahan lagi setelah kemarin mimisan... membuatnya lebih pusing dari kemarin.

''Ukh…''. Lucy memegangi punggungnya yang sakitnya luar biasa itu.

_KRIIING!_

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, artinya sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi.

Berarti juga, KBM akan di mulai sebentar lagi.

_tukk..tukk..tukk..._

Padahal geng Lisanna masih panik karena sudah bel, tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Lalu Lisanna mengintip dari balik tembok pembatas... masih dengan pipi kanannya yang merah, ternyata kepala sekolah sedang mendekati ke arah mereka, sepertinya kepala sekolah tengah mencari murid yang berniat untuk bolos.

Gawat bila sampai mereka di temukan, apalagi dengan Lucy yang kini tengah terluka di bagian punggungnya... bisa-bisa mereka di keluarkan oleh kepala sekolah, karna di anggap menganiaya seorang gadis yang sendirian. Walau benar begitu 'bukan?.

''Lisanna-sama, bagaimana ini?!''. Kata seorang gadis dari gengnya dengan ekspresi panik.

Di tengah kegelisahannya, Lisanna menemukan sebuah pintu ruangan yang usang berwarna kecoklatan di dekatnya, yang kelihatannya tidak pernah di pakai lagi, hingga menjadi se usang itu.

Dengan cepat, ia menyuruh anak buah geng-nya itu memasukan Lucy ke dalam sana.

Tak hanya itu saja…

_Brukk..._

Lucy di lempar ke dalam ruangan yang kini dalam keadaan gelap, membuat Lucy semakin panik dengan wajah yang kian memucat.

Tiba-tiba Lisanna sudah berdiri di depannya,

''Heiii cewek culun... kudengar kau takut kegelapan. Jadi sebagai hukumanmu yang telah membuat pipi mulusku ini jadi merah, kau akan kusekap di sini sampai pulang nanti!''. Katanya, lalu tertawa licik yang di ikuti anak gengnya yang ada di belakangnya.

Lucy yang kini tengah duduk bersandar di tembok, hanya bisa memandang Lisanna penuh harap, berharap ia tidak akan betulan di sekap di sini... karena suaranya sudah kembali hilang saking sakitnya.

''Ughh...''. Desah Lucy berusaha bicara, namun percuma.

''Kasihan sekali ya kamu, cewek culun...

namun aku masih belum puas, nih''. Kata Lisanna, datar.

Lisanna lalu mendekati Lucy dengan tatapan datar, lalu _sret_... Ia melepas kacamata kesayangan Lucy dengan cepat, dan berlari meninggalkannya menuju ambang pintu usang tersebut yang di ikuti oleh anak gengnya.

_BLAMM_!

Pintu-pun di tutup dengan gaya arogan.

Kini ruangan itu benar-benar gelap... karna dari awal lampu tidak di nyalakan dan jendelanya juga di kunci, dengan hordeng hitam yang berada di luar ruangan.

Lucy pun dari awal juga tidak tahu ia di bawa ke ruangan apa saat ini, juga pandangannya tidak jelas dan buram karena kacamatanya yang di ambil oleh Lisanna secara cepat dan tega.

'Kacamataku...' Batin Lucy yang lemas dan panik karena kacamata yang baginya sangaat berharga sekali, kini berada di tangan Lisanna.

'Aku harus... bergerak!' Batinnya lagi sambil menyeret tubuhnya yang duduk dengan lemah sambil meraba-raba mencari pintu... namun sia-sia saja! Semakin ia bergerak malah ia semakin lemas dan tak kunjung menemukan pintu juga…

_Brakk_

Kini ia jatuh terbaring lemas di dalam ruangan gelap itu dan perlahan matanya mulai terpejam.

Ia benar-benar sudah tak tahu harus apa saat ini...

Perlahan mata karamel Lucy, terpejam.

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

Di tempat lain, sewaktu istirahat sekolah…

Lelaki berambut salmon... Natsu, kini sedang mengamati jendela kelas 2-D—kelas Lucy, sambil pintar-pintar bersembunyi karena ia takut akan di temukan oleh _fangirls_-nya di sekolahan.

Satu lagi... ia juga takkan _pede _bila masuk ke kelas Lucy untuk bertemu langsung dengannya, atau sekedar menanyakan kabarnya lewat Levy yang sekelas dengan Lucy, semeja malah.

Namun, walau ia sudah mengamati kelas Lucy sejak 5 menit lalu... ia merasa sejak tadi tidak Lucy terlihat sama sekali...

'Tampaknya hari ini ia tidak masuk… apa ia masih sakit ya?

...

...

...

_Tsk_, ap—apa yang tengah kulakukan sih?! Kenapa juga aku benar-benar penasaran pada kondisinya setelah kemarin?! Menyebalkan! Rasanya aku khawatir padanya…'

Iapun berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil menjambak rambut salmonnya frustasi, bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini.

'KENAPA JUGA AKU HARUS KHAWATIR DENGAN SI CULUN NISTA ITU?! TIDAK BIASANYA AKU KHAWATIR DENGAN PEREMPUAN…'. Katanya, merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

_Pukk_... tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Natsu dari belakang.

Refleks, Natsu menoleh kebelakang, dan menemukan cowok bertatto di wajahnya.

''Oi, Natsu… sedang mencari Lucy ya?''. Tanya Jellal yang tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang tepat sasaran sambil memasang tampang inosen.

''Ap—apa?! Tidak tuh!''. Jawab Natsu gugup, karna memang kata-kata Jellal tepat pada sasaran.

''Oh gitu.. lalu sedang apa di sini?''. Tanya Jellal kembali dengan wajah polosnya... walau tadi ia telah mengenai sasaran... serta Natsu yang menjawab dengan wajah tak karuan, namun Jellal anehnya masih percaya pada ucapan Natsu.

Natsu menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, ''Entahlah... aku sendiri juga bingung...''. Jawabnya sambil nyengir. Jellal _sweatdrop._

''...tsu! Natsu! Jellal!''. Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan yang berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

''Gray!''. Ucap Natsu dan Jellal bersamaan.

Gray yang kini sudah berada di hadapan Natsu dan Jellal berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan karena berlari... Lalu kembali berbicara,

''HOY! Kenapa kalian masih di sini?! Jellal! Kau sudah memberitahu Natsu belum?!''.

Jellal yang baru ingat, menepuk wajah-nya, ''Ah! Aku jadi lupa! Tadi Gray menyuruhku untuk mencarimu dan mengajakmu latihan sebentar... karena kita akan bertanding dengan SMA Blue Pegasus—salah satu dari 7 SMA terkuat selain kita... hari ini!''.

''Apa?! Bukankah seharusnya besok menurut jadwal? Dan juga kenapa kalian baru memberi tahuku!''. Maki Natsu.

''Tiba-tiba saja pertandingan di majukan jadwalnya... kami sendiri juga baru tahu 20 menit lalu!'', Gray melirik jam tangannya ''... juga, pertandingannya akan di mulai 15 menit dari sekarang, _pinky-head_!''. Lanjutnya.

Jellal yang berada di samping Natsu menyeringai, ''Kurasa 15 menit cukup untuk monster basket Fairy Tail sepertimu_, _Natsu!''.

Natsu nyengir, ''15 menit? Aku jadi bersemangat…''.

.

.

_-Skip latihan & pertandingan basket-_

_._

_._

''Tim Fairy Tail hanya 55 poin —Tim Blue Pegasus 39… tch!''. Decih Laxus, tampaknya ia tak puas dengan hasil pertandingan ini.

''Skor yang lumayan…''. Komentar Gajeel sambil berjalan menuju tempat beristirahat di belakang lapangan.

''Akupun tidak sempat pemanasan dulu tadi... karena harus menjemput dua mahluk merepotkan dulu tadi''. Ucap Gray yang kini sudah bertelanjang dada, membuat _fangirls_ serta Juvia _fangirling-_an serempak.

''Tenggorokanku rasanya kering sekali saking hausnya!''. Keluh Jellal mengalihkan topik.

''Jadi ingin minuman dingin nih...''. Susul Natsu.

''Aku juga mau!''. Ucap Loke.

''Bagaimana kalo kita membeli minuman terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke ruangan klub? Karena seingatku persediaan minuman di sana sudah habis total!''.

Usul Laxus dengan wajah datar. Namun tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kehausan dan keringat bercucurannya.

''Gihi, ide yang bagus!''. Sahut Gajeel di tambah anggukan setuju dari kawannya yang lain.

''Kalau begitu, ayook... cepat beli! Karena aku benar-benar sudah kepanasan, nih! Aku sangat benci panasss!''. Kata Gray sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Gajeel menepuk bahu Gray, ''Apa?!''. Kata Gray. ''Aku tahu kalau kau sangat benci musim panas, tapi, setidaknya pakailah celanamu saja, _stripper_!''.

''Uwoh, sejak kapan! Dan kemana seragam basketku?!''. Ucapnya kaget, namun ia kembali kaget karna Juvia tiba-tiba ada di depannya dengan semburat merah karena Gray lagi-lagi _topless_! Meskipun ia sudah sering melihat Gray buka baju sejak di bangku SMP, namun tetap saja kalau sampai _topless_... Juvia sudah pasti sangat malu!

''G-gray-ssama, bajumu… Etto, tadi Juvia memungutnya karna baju ini tadi Juvia... melihatnya di dekat Juvia. Ini!''. Juvia dengan malu-malu melempar baju itu ke wajah Gray dan langsung berlari menjauh... saking malunya.

Gray dengan secepat kilat memakai bajunya, lalu berteriak ''Terima kasih… Juvia!''. Tanpa menoleh Juvia tersenyum diam-diam.

Dengan begitu, merekapun melanjutkan tujuannya untuk pergi ke kantin tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba, dari belakang... sebuah tangan melingkar di leher Natsu—memeluk Natsu dari belakang.

Membuat Natsu serta kawannya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

Dan menemukan Lisanna yang kini mengeratkan pelukannya pada Natsu dari belakang.

''Ayang Natsu... kau tadi tampil sangat hebat di pertandingan! Lisanna benar-benar kagum di buat ayang! Hihihi''. Katanya dengan nada manja.

Membuat Natsu merinding jijik... seperti Lucy, setiap gadis ini memanggilnya 'ayang'.

''Lepas, Lis...''. Kata Natsu, dingin. Namun Lisanna malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya... membuat leher Natsu tercekik.

''Uhuk... ohok!''. Batuk Natsu, membuat Lisanna melepas pelukannya karena sadar telah mencekik Natsu. ''Hua, maaf ayang Natsu! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?!''. Tanyanya dengan panik.

Namun Natsu tidak menggubrisnya, dan malah menoleh ke arah kawannya,

''Hey, teman-teman… minumanku kutitipkan pada kalian saja ya! Aku langsung ke ruangan klub basket, karena tiba-tiba rasanya ngantuk… hoahmm, Jaa ne''. Katanya berpura-pura mengantuk untuk menghindari Lisanna, dan langsung berlari menuju ruangan klub basket.

''Hue, ayang Natsu tega bener sih! Masa aku di cuekin **lagi**! Hikss! Hueeee!''.

Lisanna menangis dengan airmata buayanya, namun tak mempan lagi pada Natsu dan kawan-kawannya juga sudah _ngibrit_ membeli minuman sehingga ia tak bisa membujuk anak basket lainnya untuk diajak masuk ke ruangan klub tersebut.

.

**M**e**g**a**n**e **S**h**ō**j**o**

**.**

.

_Di depan ruangan klub basket…_

_._

_Cklek_…

Natsu membuka pintu usang berwarna gelap tersebut, ia masuk lewat pintu rahasia ruangan klub di sana.

''Yaampun, pintu rahasia ini lupa kukunci kemarin! Untung saja tidak ada yang iseng-iseng masuk ke dalam pintu usang ini... kalau tidak ketahuan sudah pintu rahasia menuju klub basket yang susah-susah kami buat tersembunyi!''.

_Klek_... Natsu menyalakan lampu di ruangan tersebut, dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang sangaat luas sekali dan penuh dengan benda-benda antik serta berbagai piala kejuaraan yang berjumlah puluhan berjejer di ruangan luas tersebut.

Kemudian, ia berjalan gaya zombie ke arah sofa di ruangan klub itu, karena ia kelelahan sehabis berlari untuk menghindari aksi manja-nya Lisanna .

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa tersebut, menghela nafas panjang lalu memejamkan matanya... membayangkan kembali kejadian dalam hidupnya akhir-akhir ini.

'Akhir-akhir ini ya... pertandingan basket sudah semakin sengit saja, karena sedikit lagi menuju babak _semifinal_…

di tambah Lisanna, tch... dia itu makin menyebalkan saja, sejak keluarganya dan keluargaku berencana untuk menjodohkan kami... ia jadi semakin menempel denganku,

Ia mengacak rambut salmonnya, stres.

...padahal aku takkan menerima perjodohan itu bila sampai benar terjadi, walau kami sudah berteman sejak kecil ...'

Iapun menghela nafas, ''Lisanna, maafkan aku.''. Gumamnya.

.

Sejak kecil Natsu dan Lisanna sudah seperti kakak dan adik saking dekatnya, karena keluarganya yang sudah saling kenal sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SD.

Namun, sedari dulu, baginya Lisanna sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri... bahkan sampai sekarang. Ia tak pernah menyukai Lisanna, namun ia menyayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri.

Karena itulah, ia tidak mau bila harus di jodohkan oleh Lisanna... karena ia sendiri menyayangi Lisanna, bukan menyukai apalagi mencintainya.

Ia juga tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Lisanna dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak menginginkannya, makanya Natsu sendiri lebih memilih menolak perjodohan tersebut, dan menceritakan tentang perasaannya kepada Lisanna suatu saat nanti.

Karena ia rasa, ia belum siap untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sekaligus menolak perjodohan, maka dari itu dirinya selalu menghindari Lisanna.

Juga karena mereka sudah berteman sangat lama, sejak di bangku SD yang selalu saja satu kelas.

.

_Srek… srekk_.

Lamunan Natsu lenyap dan mata _onyx_-nya kembali terbuka. Saat tiba-tiba telinga dan hidung super tajamnya mendengar suara skaligus mendapati aroma bercampur aduk, bau tak sedap dengan bau anyir.

Iapun bangkit dari sofanya, ''Siapa itu?!''. Katanya, berteriak.

''… Na…tsu!''. Sebuah suara lemah, yang tak asing baginya berasal tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, saat ia menoleh kebelakang–

''T..tolong, ak..u!''.

–mata _onyx_-nya menemukan Lucy tergeletak pucat sekali tepat di belakang sofa Natsu.

Lalu, mata karamelnya kembali terpejam setelah sempat berbicara beberapa kata tadi.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga tampak sangat lusuh dengan pakaiannya yang kotor dan bau campuran darah dan bau yang tidak sedap, namun bau darah itu masih jauh lebih kental.

Natsu menganga saking kagetnya, ''...Lucy?!''.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~!**

A/N :

Yosh, dengan begini semua chapter sudah kuperbaiki! Dan di chapter 3 ini ada beberapa perubahan, terutama di akhir2nya... hehehhe :3

_Well_, saya rasa cukup segini saja a/n-nya, karena Beii sendiri udah bingung mau berbacot apalagi.

Langsung aja kebalasan review yuk^^v.

**Balasan Review :**

**CelestyaRegalyana:** Kalau Bei malah saking sintingnya sampe2 download lagu itu beserta lirik bahrelwaynya XD wkakakak! *abaikan*

Ya, udah lanjut nih, salam nista xD (?)

**WTS-gaki** : Sudah di lanjut^^ hehehe~~

**Aosaki Sakurai** : Wahaha, mangapkan(?) saya telah membuat Lisanna nista begini XD

Maaf gabisa update kilat kmarin2, sibuk sama ekskul nista di sekolahku :3

Tapi karena itu ideku kembali muncul. XD

**ultimatekuuga** : Ya^^ sudah di lanjutnih! heheh^^

Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 4! :D


End file.
